Where You Go I Follow
by YamiAngelOfTheNight
Summary: Scott works the night shift for Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria. The job, while seemingly easy, is hell. After being dragged to a club by his friends, he meets a certain man with an eye for him. He figures he'll never see the man, and brushes him off as nothing more than a nuisance. But what happens when a certain 'nuisance' becomes his new partner and the only thing keeping him alive?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everybody. I know I know, yet another FNAF story. You must all think I'm crazy for running all these stories at once. However, this story is for a special reason. One of my fans on here, a girl whose been with me since the beginning, asked about the possibility of making a story for her little sister. She goes by the username DestroyerXYX and not only has she commented diligently on my stories, she understands my mental process and always seems to pull me out of a slump. When I want to quit fanfiction, or when I wonder why I'm doing this, she's always there to brighten my day. I love all of you guys. You're all wonderful. However, this story is dedicated to her sister. Hope you enjoy Renee.**

 **P.S. Warning for later language, sexual content, and possible gore (this is FNAF after all).**

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

Why had he gone through with it? Why had he allowed his friends to drag him out like this. Especially when he had work later that night. One young man was currently thinking about this as he sat at the bar of the club he was currently in. He'd been dragged here by his two good friends, but now he was regretting the fact that he didn't fight them. He sighed, running a hand through his jet black hair.

"Hey Scott!" He looked up, blinking emerald green eyes as his friends returned to him, hands intertwined. The elder of the pair had dark hair like his own, deep blue eyes piercing. Beside him stood his boyfriend, a little blonde with pale blue eyes. The elder had called to him, a grin plastered on his face. "C'mon Scott. Don't just sit here. Come join us on the dancefloor." Scott glanced to the mass of people, displeased by the very thought of it.

"I'll pass Mike," he replied, "but you and Jeremy go on." Jeremy frowned but Mike simply shrugged.

"Suit yourself then," Mike replied, turning to head back out. The blonde hurried after him, grinning and giggling the whole way. Scott smiled, turning back to his drink. He always loved seeing his two friends so happy and content.

 _'Why did I even come here?'_ he asked himself, eyes sliding shut as he sipped on his drink. He smiled bitterly as he recalled the reason. _'Right. Jeremy and his damn puppy eyes. That boy is just hard to say no to.'_

For a long while Scott sat there, sipping on his drink and listening to the music pulsing behind him. The music, he reasoned, wasn't so bad. It was the endless throng of people that he didn't like. Besides, he knew what would inevitably happen if he were to go join Mike and Jeremy. No one ever really hit on Mike since his personality could turn explosive in less than a second and most people around here knew that. Jeremy was definitely gawked at on the dancefloor, but no one dared take on the explosive boy with him so he was safe as well.

Scott wasn't stupid. He knew how people looked at him. He and Mike had multiple similarities, but they were key differences as well. Scott, while he certainly didn't take anyone's shit, wasn't quite as anger driven as Mike was. And he had a habit of getting overly embarrassed when someone approached him. He was shocked more people didn't approach him at the bar, but he supposed his looks might help. Fairly tall with dark hair and brown eyes. He could pull the intimidation card fairly well, and most of the guys trying to score a lay stalked inside the mass of dancers. No...he was safer out here.

Or so he thought.

It was barely a few minutes later when a hand swept over his back. He looked up from the corner of his eye, seeing a brunette sliding into the seat beside him. He eyed him carefully, sipping on his drink. "Hey cutie," the man said, voice dripping with false sweetness, "name's Daniel." Scott chose to ignore him, hoping the male would eventually leave. Instead the brunette placed a hand on his thigh, squeezing.

"Do you mind?" He hissed, not at all amused. That hand moved higher, and he slapped it away.

"Oh c'mon cutie pop," he said, leaning closer, "don't you wanna have some fun?" Before Scott could deck the poor idiot, a hand grabbed his shirt, hauling the startled male up.

"Look you creep," came a dark voice, "he's not interested. Now why don't you run along." The male pulled away, grumbling as he left. Scott sighed.

"Thanks," he said, about to take another sip of his drink. A hand grabbed it, tugging it from his grasp. "Hey!"

"Trust me," the guy said, "you don't wanna drink that. God knows what he spiked it with. One sip and you'd likely be high as a kite." Scott blinked. When had the guy spiked his drink?

"Uh...thanks then." Then he actually deigned to look over at the guy who'd helped him. The man was tall and thin, dark brown hair messy. A single violet streak ran through the man's bangs, giving him an odd sort of feel. He glanced over, grin feral. Dark violet eyes like amethysts met his own, piercing him.

"I should go," the guy said, "I've got work other than saving fools like yourself from drunk perverts."

"Fool?" Scott retorted, anger sprucing. The guy glanced back, winking.

"A cute fool, but a fool nonetheless," he replied before walking off. He blushed, staring after him. He wasn't sure what to think of this man.

 _'Work...I should get going too.'_ He stood, paid for his drink, and took off.

* * *

 _'Alright, let's get this over with.'_ Scott sighed as he headed for his office. Apparently the boss had decided that he needed another hand on the night shift. Someone else to keep an extra eye out. _'I so don't need a damn partner.'_ He entered the room, tossing his things into the desk. _'I wonder who'll I'll end up with this time. I always get stuck with idiots that have no value for their own life.'_

The job wasn't an easy one. Most assumed that a six hour night guard shift in a pizzeria wouldn't be so bad, but those people had never been in Freddy Fazbear's pizzeria after midnight. They'd never been around when everything went downhill. Scott had been at this job for a few weeks, and other than his boss and two friends, no one truly knew the horrors. Most either died or were marked insane.

 _'This new guy better not get me killed.'_ He internally hissed, setting up the cameras. 11:57. Three minutes until showtime.

Footsteps sounded as another person entered the room. "About time," he said without even turning around, "this isn't a game you realize. Set your stuff down and get ready for one hectic night." A chuckle sounded and Scott rolled his eyes.

"Aw c'mon cutie pop," came an eerily familiar voice. The tone was nearly mocking. "Don't you wanna have some fun?" Scott turned, staring at the man standing behind him. Violet eyes met his. "Shocked to see me?"

"Why are you here?" He asked. The man grinned.

"What?" he teased, "not happy to see me?" Scott frowned.

 _'He's a lot more...annoying all of a sudden.'_ He turned away, doing a quick camera check. Everything was in its place.

"What? You ignoring me now? And here I thought we had a little something back there."

"Just come over here and sit down," Scott said with a huff. The man approached and sat beside him, lounging back a bit. _'This idiot. Does he even realize what this job is like? I doubt it.'_ The man shifted closer, leaning on the table before them.

"So cutie pop," the man said with a feral grin. Scott growled, shooting him a warning look before checking the clock. 11:59. So close. Time to get focused. "What? Am I not allowed to know your name? We are working together after all."

 _'I doubt that will stand true for very long,'_ he thought bitterly. "Scott," he muttered.

"Scott? Nice name." The man smirked. "Name's Vincent. Pleasure to be working with you." Scott rolled his eyes before the clock ticked. Midnight. Time for the nightly show.

"Yeah sure," he said, flipping the cameras to the main stage as they entered their night power mode. Everything was in its place so he flipped them off again. "Let's just do our damn job alright?"

"Sure thing Scotty," Vincent said, ignoring his look of disgust, "just tell me where to go and I'll manage the doors. After all, you seem to know those cameras pretty well already." Scott opened his mouth to comment, before deciding that it was probably the best strategy.

"Fine," he said, flipping the camera on again. Bonnie was staring at the camera, standing before the stage now. "I guess it's showtime."

* * *

 **So there you have it. I'm going to try and cycle through my stories in a sort of time frame, but forgive me if I get behind on one. I have a lot entering finals week right now, so who knows when I'll update next. After finals I go home. Back to no internet for nearly a month. I'll do my best guys but no promises.**

 **Anyway, hope you enjoy your Christmas gift Renee. I'll make sure this story blows your mind.**

 **Bye for now!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everybody. I have another chapter for you guys. Hopefully you'll enjoy this chapter. I tried my best on this, so hopefully this is good for all of you. So read on and hopefully enjoy.**

* * *

"Man, do these things ever let up?" Scott ignored the other man. Other than the occasional order, Scott decided to focus on the cameras. He had no time to deal with the other man. "Hey Scott. You listening?"

 _'Just ignore him,'_ He thought, glancing at the clock. 5:30. _'I just have to wait a bit longer. Though I must admit…Vincent **is** managing to hold his own. This is the first time I've been paired with someone who's actually competent.'_ He was checking on Foxy when a weight settled on his back and shoulders. He jumped, shoving the weight away and turning around.

"Now that's just mean," Vincent said, face twisted into a smirk, "You aren't very social are you Scotty."

"Go back to your job," Scott ordered, turning around again. He flipped the cameras on. Nothing had changed.

A hand flicked them off again, spinning Scott's chair around. Vincent looked annoyed, violet eyes narrowed dangerously to the point that Scott shuddered. Oh. He'd pissed the man off it seemed. "I don't know what your problem is," Vincent said lowly, "but you could at least try to be civil. If I'd known I would be paired with a tight ass like yourself I would've gone elsewhere." Scott huffed, about to reply when a sound caught his ears. Footsteps, heavy and muted against the floor. They were approaching the open door behind Vincent and, as Scott snuck a peak over the man's shoulder, he saw the dark shape looming in the doorway.

"Move," he ordered, eyes still locked on the shape at the door. His heart was beating faster than ever. He'd never been this close to possible death before.

"I'm not going anywhere cutie pop until you get that stick out of your ass." Scott saw the glowing red eyes, angrily glaring through the darkness. He shoved at Vincent's chest.

"Move!" The man seemed to sense his urgency, stepping back just enough for him to slip free. He ran to the door, hearing the mangled screech of metal barely a foot from his head. His hand slammed onto the button as Bonnie reached out. The rabbit managed to clumsily strike him, knocking him over before the door slammed shut. The rabbit gave another screech, slamming against the door a few times before falling silent. Scott sat there for a moment, shoulder throbbing and chest tight from the scare. A low whistle sounded behind him.

"They really are violent," Vincent commented, "I figured the kid just said that to try and freak me out."

 _'He…didn't even know?'_ Scott blinked a few times before standing. His legs shook to hold his weight, thankfully not failing him as he went to check the light. Bonnie was gone. He hit the door button again and the door groaned and slid up again.

"That looked like it hurt," Vincent commented.

"Well who's fault is it that I got hit?" Scott challenged, making his way back to his chair, "If you were doing your damn job then it wouldn't have happened." He sat down, flipping through the cameras.

"So this is why you're such a pain," Vincent commented. Scott glanced at the clock, breathing out a sigh of relief. 5:55. They were in the clear. "So Scott," Vincent continued, "how about we meet up outside of work? Get to know each other a bit better. After all, it does look like we'll be keeping each other's asses clear from trouble."

 _'Or better yet,'_ Scott thought as he packed up, _'we could leave our relationship entirely work centered and be done with one another.'_ He stood, only to find Vincent blocking his way. "Could you move?"

"I will in a moment," he replied, "but first. The club we met in earlier today. Meet me tonight around 9:00. We can get to know each other before work." Scott rolled his eyes.

"I'll think about it," he said stiffly. Vincent smirked, seeming to find this an acceptable answer.

"See ya then Scott!" he called as he walked out, humming to himself.

 _'Time to go home and sleep,'_ He thought with a sigh. As he left the building, heading for his car, he thought back to Vincent's last comment. _'Like hell I'm going back there.'_

* * *

 _'Why the hell did I come…'_ Scott sighed, lifting his head from the bar and glaring at his drink. _'What am I, stupid? I have no interest in being anything with that lunatic. He's not even competent enough to do his job right. He almost got us both killed.'_ He jumped as a hand landed on his shoulder, turning to meet amused violet eyes.

"So, you came after all. I was sure you wouldn't. Guess you surprised me," Vincent commented, sliding into the seat beside him. Scott ignored the man as he ordered a drink, looking back towards the door.

 _'Maybe I could just leave. Like this idiot would give a shit.'_ Yet when he shifted an arm wrapped around his waist, tugging him back.

"Going somewhere?" Vincent asked. Scott rolled his eyes, shoving the arm off.

"Bathroom," he said simply. _'Guess I'll wait until the idiot gets himself drunk. He's actually halfway observant.'_ He left the man at the bar, making his way to the bathroom. _'May as well actually use it I guess.'_ Just as he'd finished washing his hands an arm looped around his waist. "Vincent," he said dangerously, "would you kindly stop harassing me." A chuckle, much different than Vincent's, sounded behind him.

"You and your date don't seem to get along too well," the man behind him said, "you'd have a better time with me." Scott narrowed his eyes, fixing his glasses which had slid out of place. He turned, shoving the man away.

"I have no desire to do anything with you," he replied before realizing something the man had said, "and my…companion out there is not my date." The man sneered at him.

"Good to hear. He looks like the protective type. Not exactly someone to fuck with."

 _'Well shit,'_ Scott thought as the man got way too close for comfort, _'Maybe I should've said otherwise.'_ He stepped away, back hitting the sink. "I said I'm not interested."

"C'mon cutie," the man said, "don't be like that." Someone grabbed the man, yanking him back.

"What part of no do you lowlifes not understand?" Scott blinked, slightly shocked.

"Vince?" The violet eyed male released the man in his hold, moving closer to Scott.

"You get into all kind of trouble don't you," he said with a sigh, "I guess I need to keep a better eye on you." Scott flushed, looking away.

"Hey!" the other man protested, "he said he doesn't belong to you. How about you back off." Vincent turned around, aura suddenly dark.

"Well he sure as hell doesn't belong to you!" Vincent hissed, "Now get lost before I beat the fuck out of you." The man paled, scurrying off. The violet eyed man whipped back around, leveling his glare at Scott. "And you! Pay more attention to your surroundings you damn idiot!" Scott felt his eyes widen, staring at the man in shock. Vincent seemed surprised at his own words, taking a deep breath and turning around again. "Ignore me. It's no real shock that you act so aloof."

"Excuse me?" he asked, annoyed, "what the hell does that mean?"

"It means you spend six hours trying not to die every day," Vincent said, looking back at him, "so it's no surprise that you relax a little bit outside of work. After all, next to killer robots that guy didn't look like much of a threat." Scott calmed, staring at the man.

"Vincent?" he questioned.

"What?"

"I uh…thanks." Vincent grinned.

"No problem Scotty," the man replied, "let's get back to the bar shall we?"

"I guess we'll need new drinks huh," Scott said.

"Well duh. No worry. My treat." Scott chuckled, following the taller man out. "Hey Scott." He gave a hum in response, curious. "Vince? Where'd that come from?"

"No good?" he asked.

"Nah," Vincent replied, "its fine." They got back to the bar, sitting without a word. "Hey," Vincent said suddenly, "let's go dance."

"Uh no," Scott replied, "I don't-Vincent!" The violet eyed man grabbed his hand, pulling him up and towards the dancefloor.

"C'mon," the man said, "It'll be fun." Scott laughed, unable to stop it even if he'd wanted to.

 _'Maybe he's not so bad after all,'_ Scott thought, a small smile gracing his face.

* * *

 **So how was that? I hope that you enjoyed. I'm off. Bye-bye for now!**


	3. Chapter 3

**So hey guys. I've got another chapter for you all. Hopefully you'll enjoy this.**

* * *

 _'I take it back. He's the worst person I've ever met.'_ Scott stalked towards his car, Vincent following behind.

"Oh come on Scott. I apologized didn't I?"

"Well that's not going to cut it Vince. How dare you violate my personal space like that?"

"Dude chill," Vincent protested, "It's not like I fucked you on the dancefloor. I just grabbed your ass. What's the big deal?"

"It was uncalled for!" He spat. _'Is it wrong of me to hope he gets attacked tonight? I guess it is…sort of.'_

"You had like twenty people looking like they were planning on screwing you later whether you wanted to or not," Vincent said, "I staked a claim so they'd back off. Jeez. It's like you don't even realize the attention people send your way." Scott paused, defusing slightly.

 _'Did I…really have that many people staring at me like that?'_ He wondered. He sighed. "You could've warned me first."

"I could have, but where's the fun in that?"

 _'It's official. I hate him.'_ He unlocked his car, glancing at the man still staring at him. "Would you kindly go away? Go find your own car so you can go home and get ready for work."

"I didn't drive here," Vincent said.

"You walked?"

"No genius, I flew." Scott glared at him.

"Well what. Did you plan on walking to work or what?" Vincent shrugged.

"I dunno," the man replied, "It's not too far I suppose."

 _'It's at least a half hour walk,'_ Scott thought, _'And it's only 10:30. What does he plan on doing for the next hour?'_ He sighed. _'I'm going to regret this later aren't I.'_ He turned to Vincent who looked over, face void of expression. "Get in the car. I can give you a ride I guess." Vincent blinked, looking somewhat surprised.

"You're full of surprises," he commented. Scott rolled his eyes, sliding into the driver's seat.

"Shut up," he mumbled, turning the car on, "Is there anything you need from your place?"

"Nah," Vincent said, "this is what I planned on wearing to work anyway." Scott glanced over. Violet button up shirt and tan pants. Not exactly the standard uniform.

 _'Like our boss would care,'_ he thought with a smirk. He left the club, heading home. Vincent was strangely silent, staring out the window and humming to himself. Scott let him do so, deciding to ignore the man for the moment. When he got home he turned off the car, heading for the door. Vincent followed behind him.

"Why Scott," Vincent said, "we've barely known each other for twenty-four hours and you're already taking me home."

"I suggest you shut up," Scott commented. He opened the door without another moment. "Stay here. I'm going to change."

"Sure. Whatever you say Scott." He left the man in the living room, entering his room and shutting the door. He released a breath, going to grab his work clothes. He was suddenly nervous, though he had no idea why.

 _'Is it Vincent?'_ He wondered, pulling his shirt off. Then he caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror. His right shoulder was a vicious blackish-blue, throbbing slightly. _'No…it's this isn't it.'_ He shook it off, pulling on his blue button up and black slacks. He sighed, sitting on the edge of his bed. _'Calm down. It's just another night of work. Just another night of the same routine.'_ He nodded to himself, standing and heading back into the living room. Vincent was lounging on the couch, checking his phone. He looked up with a crooked smirk as Scott came back in. Almost immediately his smirk shifted, becoming a frown.

"You look like hell," the man commented.

"Thanks," Scott said sarcastically. Vincent shook his head, putting his cell away.

"That came out wrong," the man said, "But seriously, you look like someone just kicked your ass six ways to Sunday. The hell's wrong?" Scott looked away. "You're scared."

"I am not scared," Scott protested. Vincent stood, violet eyes glinting.

"Fine," he said, "protest. However, I happen to know that the little accident yesterday freaked you out."

"I'm fine," he said, "so just shut up about it." Vincent remained silent as Scott turned away. "Let's get going. I like a little extra time to get everything ready." The taller man didn't reply, simply trailing behind him out to the car. Scott sighed softly, starting the car. _'Just get through the night. It's just another night.'_

* * *

Things that night were **_not_** the same as any other. The two men barely spoke to one another aside from the occasional direction. However, barely halfway through the night the building went dark. Scott jumped as the camera went dark and they were both plunged into darkness. The doors made a grinding noise as they electronically unlocked, and Vincent stepped away from the left door.

"Well then," he said, "this is lovely. Now what?" Scott didn't move. He simply sat in his chair, wide eyed.

 _'The power was barely at 60%,'_ He thought, _'why would it go out?'_ Soft footsteps met his hears and his heart sped up.

"Scott," Vincent said almost in warning, "you got a backup plan? What happens when the power goes out?"

"There's nothing we can do," he said softly. He wondered if he'd be identifiable in the morning. There was at least two hours left until six. Much too long to sit and wait and hope for the best.

A hand grabbed him, spinning his chair around. "Don't you quit on me yet damn it."

"Vince," Scott said, "There's nothing we can do. We have no protection. Come morning we'll be lucky if we're even found."

"Shut up." The footsteps echoed again, louder now all of a sudden. The low, threatening laugh that belonged to Freddy greeted them. Vincent grabbed his arm, pulling him out of the chair.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Saving both of our asses. Now hide." The violet eyed male knelt down, pulling the confused Scott behind him.

"This is never going to work," Scott hissed as Vincent slid under the desk.

"Just shut up. You got a better idea?"

"I don't-" Before he could say anything else Vincent had grabbed him, pulling him onto his side under the desk with a hand clasped over the man's mouth. Scott gave a muffled protest before falling silent as one of the animatronics entered the room. He stiffened, and Vincent wrapped his other arm around the male's waist.

"Just don't move and we'll be fine," Vincent whispered. Scott lay still, eyes following the animatronic as it lumbered around the room. Due to the darkness surrounding them, it was hard to tell which animatronic it was. However, Scott had a hunch as to who it was.

 _'It has to be Freddy,'_ Scott thought, _'especially with that laugh.'_ The footsteps grew softer, and Scott released the breath he'd been holding through his nose.

"That was close," Vincent murmured. Scott gave a vague nod before taking in their current situation. They were so…close. And the way Vincent held him was almost protective. He squirmed slightly. "Sit still," Vincent hissed, "this is the only way either of us is living through this." He fell still, gripping the hand over his mouth. Vincent moved it, resting his newly freed hand on Scott's chest instead.

"Why do you even care?" he asked softly. Vincent was silent, simply holding the smaller man a bit tighter.

"Just shut up." Scott wasn't sure how long they laid there before a sudden bout of exhaustion hit him. He sighed softly, hearing the gentle pulse of Vincent's heart. His eyes slid shut as he relaxed against the man. _'Whether we live or not…I may as well not worry about it. There's nothing I can do now after all. Nothing.'_ He heard a low chuckle beside his ear.

"Goodnight Scott" Vincent said in a teasing way. Scott ignored him, deciding to let himself settle into unconsciousness.

* * *

Vincent looked down at the male beside him. _'He looks so peaceful,'_ he thought as the man all but passed out. He frowned, lifting one hand to run his fingers through the man's dark hair. _'He must've been really tired to fall asleep here.'_ He gave a small smirk, shifting the man and checking his phone. _'Not too much longer. Then I can take him home.'_ Scott mumbled something in his sleep, shifting restlessly. Vincent loosened his grip and the man rolled over, sighing as he curled into the larger man's chest. He leaned down, pressing a gentle kiss to the man's forehead. _'I'll keep you safe you idiot.'_

* * *

 **So there you go. Hopefully you all enjoyed. I'm off. See you all next chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey there everyone. Hopefully you're enjoying this story so far. Who's your favorite character so far? I'm very curious to know.**

* * *

Scott woke feeling warm and drowsy. He groaned, rolling away from the sun bearing down into his eyes. _'Just let me sleep,'_ he thought, _'With all the nights I spend in hell…why can't I be allowed to sleep for once.'_ He heard a chuckle and furrowed his brow, burying his face into his pillow. _'What the hell happened last night? I remember the power going out and then…'_ His eyes fluttered open, seeing a bare chest in front of him. He jerked back, dark eyes wide.

"About time you woke up." Scott met violet eyes that shone with amusement. "And here I thought you were gonna be out for quite a while yet."

"You woke me up when you laughed," Scott commented. His heart sped up as he noted their position, his cheeks flushing slightly. It was like the way they'd been last night, except now Scott was facing the violet eyed man. His arms were wrapped tightly around the smaller man, yet Scott found it more embarrassing than anything else.

"Well I apologize for that then," Vincent said with a smirk, "but I got a call from the boss this morning. He explained why the power went out on us."

"Oh?" Scott sat up a bit.

"Apparently something in the electrical lines broke," Vincent said, "I have no idea what but it didn't sound good. It's why the power in the building went out." Scott nodded. "The boss apologized a lot. Apparently he's just happy we're still alive somehow. We got time off until they can get it fixed at least. So I figured we could go on a little date together."

"Well I don't see why n-" he cut himself off, brain catching up to what the man had said. "Oh no. We are not going on a date."

"Oh? And why not?" The tone was teasing, Vincent's gaze predatory. Scott shifted away. "Well I figured since I got you into my bed getting a date out of you wouldn't be as hard." Scott flushed, suddenly realizing that he wasn't in his own room.

"The hell!" he chirped, squirming away. Vincent laughed, letting him go.

"Calm down," the man said, "you fell asleep last night so I brought you here to rest. No harm done right?" Scott sighed, running a hand through his hair. His phone went off and he jumped, turning to grab it. He snagged his glasses from the bedside table, sliding them on to read the screen before answering.

"Hello?" he asked.

" _Hey there Scott!_ " He smiled a bit.

"Mike." Vincent perked up, watching Scott in interest. "What's up?"

" _Me and Jeremy are going to a movie in a couple hours,_ " the man said, " _We wanted to know if you wanted to come with us._ " Before Scott could reply Vincent snagged the phone, rolling away when Scott went after it.

"You must be Scott's friend," He said, pushing Scott back when he lunged for him.

" _Uh…yeah. Who are you?_ "

"His coworker on the night shift," Vincent said, "I was planning on taking him on a date tonight but if you don't mind we could meet you there."

" _Scott never told us he had a date,_ " Mike said, sounding amused, " _Of course you can come as well. Tell Scott I expect details later. I'll text the information now. Bye!_ " He hung up and Vincent handed the phone back. Scott was clearly annoyed.

"What the hell was that Vincent?" the man all but growled.

"Well that was me getting the date I wanted," Vincent said, standing, "Mike there wants details so I suggest you get up. I'll drive to your place so you can get clothes alright."

"You're an ass," Scott said. But the man stood, heading for the door. Vincent snagged him with an arm around his waist, face stretched into a grin.

"You don't seem to mind," he commented before releasing him, "now lemme get dressed and we can head out."

"And what's stopping me from driving away?" Scott challenged, crossing his arms. Vincent smirked, holding up Scott's keys. "When did you-"

"I suggest you go wait in the living room," Vincent said, cutting him off.

"And if I don't?"

"Well I'm gonna start stripping either way. Your choice whether or not you wanna see." Scott flushed, all but fleeing the room. He frowned after he got into the living room.

 _'I guess I have no choice,'_ he thought, sitting on the couch with a sigh, _'This better not be total waste of time.'_

* * *

"Seriously Vincent?" The violet eyes man shrugged.

"What?" he defended. Scott sighed.

"An arcade. Really?" Vincent laughed, grabbing his hand and pulling the stubborn man in after him.

"Lighten up Scott," Vincent said, "Learn to let your childish side out a bit."

"After doing what we do for work for so long I'm sorry to say that I don't exactly have much of a childish side." Vincent rolled his eyes.

 _'He's so stubborn,'_ he thought. Still, other than his quiet grumbling, Scott followed without much of a struggle. Children paused to stare at them, and Vincent noted how Scott's cheeks flushed with color. He tried to pull his hand away but Vincent didn't allow it. "What would you like to do Scott?"

"This was your idea," the man grumbled, "you pick." Vincent chuckled, leaning in close to whisper to the other man.

"Oh I know exactly what I want to do," he said lowly, "however, I don't believe it's exactly appropriate in such a place like this." Scott flushed further, refusing to look at him. Vincent grinned. _'He's so fun to tease. However, his statement does warrant some thinking. What to do first?'_ He frowned, looking around. Eventually his gaze landed on a machine that was currently unoccupied. "Does my little Scotty dance?"

"Excuse you," Scott said with an annoyed look. He pulled his hand free. "I am not your anything."

"That didn't answer my question." Scott rolled his eyes.

"No," he said after a moment, "I don't dance."

"Just in clubs or in general?" The man looked thoughtful and Vincent smirked. _'Got him.'_

"I've never really had an opportunity to dance outside of clubs," he said, "and I refuse to step foot on a dance floor in clubs."

"Probably for the best," Vincent commented. He grabbed the man's hand again, tugging him towards the machine. "but you can follow directions so it'll be fine."

"Really Vince? Dance Dance Revolution?" Vincent shrugged, releasing the man and grabbing some quarters from his pocket.

"What?" he asked, "afraid you'll lose?" When he looked up he noticed that Scott had moved. He was now standing on one of the two platforms, leaning onto the railing. Vincent paused, just staring at him for a moment.

"I don't care either way," Scott commented, resting his head on his folded arms and looking off to one side. "It's just…not something I expected from you."

"I'm full of surprises," was all the man said in reply. He hopped up next to Scott, popping the coins into the machine. It blared to life and he smirked. "First song's your pick." Scott nodded, scrolling through the choices. Vincent leaned back against the rail, watching the man with interest. When he'd chosen he looked over.

"This is alright?" he asked. Vincent nodded.

 _'Oh yeah,'_ he thought, _'this is way more than alright.'_

* * *

Vincent stood at the prize counter, scanning their options. The other man seemed to have no interest in what they got, so he'd let Vincent take charge. After a few moments the violet eyes male sighed and looked over at Scott. He was sitting at a table, checking his phone. Likely Mike had finally given him the information for their movie. He frowned, turning back to the counter again.

"Looking for something to please your boyfriend?" The girl at the counter asked. Vincent blinked and she nodded her head towards Scott. He was about to say that they were just friends but smirked instead.

"More like trying to make him my boyfriend," he replied. She giggled.

"Why not get him a plush if you got the tickets," she said, "Everyone loves the things it seems." Vincent cocked his head.

"Plush? What like a stuffed bear or something?" He wondered how that would end. Likely Scott would get all embarrassed again.

"How about or something," the girl said. She pulled a little plush doll from the shelf, showing it to him. It was a little person, but instead of a head they had an old corded phone instead. One of the ones with the dials rather than buttons.

"The heck?" he questioned, looking it over. It did have a strange adorableness about it. _'Well so does Scott I guess.'_

"It's from some form of show or something," she replied, "I'm not quite sure. People like this little guy though it seems."

"How much?" he asked, glancing over at Scott again. The man was sitting silently, watching some of the kids as they ran around. He looked oddly content.

"500 tickets." Vincent frowned. They hadn't gotten that much. "How many you got?" He handed her the slip they'd gotten from the ticket counter. "Just a bit short. Tell you what. Add five bucks to the mix and you can have it." Vincent thought it over before shrugging and handing the girl the money. She giggled, handing the doll to him. "I hope it works out. You two look cute together." Vincent flashed a grin and went back to Scott. The man stood.

"You look happy with whatever you got," he commented. Vincent smirked and handed him the doll. Scott looked at it with a questioning expression. "Should I even ask why you got this?"

"Oh come on," Vincent said, "It's kinda cute don't you think?" Scott looked it over again, smiling slightly.

"Yeah," he said after a moment, "I guess it is kind of cute."

"Well good," Vincent said, "because it's yours." Scott met his gaze, confusion on his face.

"Why?" he asked. Vincent chuckled, leaning in close to the man. Scott glanced away, glasses sliding down his nose a bit.

"Well the girl at the desk said it was a good idea to give my date," he murmured, just loud enough for Scott to hear. The man flushed. "Anyway, I'd say it's about time for lunch wouldn't you?" Scott nodded, fixing his glasses. "Good. Let's eat and kill some time. Still got an hour left till the movie after all."

"Uh…yeah," he said. Vincent took his hand, pulling Scott behind him. The man had his head down, clearly embarrassed.

Yet the little plush never left his grip.

* * *

 **There you have it everyone. The cuteness continues. I'll see you all next time. I'm off. Bye-bye everyone!**


	5. Chapter 5

**So hey guys. Back with another chapter here. I'm really happy with how this is turning out. However there is one thing I feel like I should clarify. A bunch of you have been asking about Vincent, and whether or not he's a killer in this story. The answer is no. While Vincent has a bit of a crude personality, and he may have some outbursts of anger, he is not the person who killed the children locked in Freddy Fazbear's pizzeria. Another thing people asked a lot was whether or not the animatronics are actually possessed by the children, or simply malfunctioning. They ARE possessed, and that will come into play more later in the story. So for now read on. Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

"So Scott, where'd you met him?"

"I already told you Mike. He's my coworker. Now leave it be." The other dark haired male grinned.

"Oh hell no," he whispered back, "I wanna know how this happened." Mike glanced up, seeing Jeremy coming back over. "Later though." He hugged the blonde. Pressing a kiss to his head. "Excited babe?" Mike asked. The blonde nodded, blue eyes glittering.

"I'm still shocked that you chose a horror flick Jeremy," Scott commented. The blonde giggled, leaning up to whisper into Scott's ear.

"I don't actually like them," he said softly, "but it's a better excuse to cuddle don't you think?" He giggled again, returning to Mike's side. The brunette wrapped an arm around his waist. "I got us popcorn," the blonde said.

"Awesome," he said. Scott gave a small smile before an arm settled on his shoulders. Mike gave a knowing smirk. "We ready to go?" Everyone nodded and he led the way into the dim theater. Scott followed, shrugging off Vincent's arm in embarrassment as he followed. They all sat down, Scott shifting as Vincent wrapped an arm around him again. They remained that way as the movie began, though Scott kept his gaze fixed on the screen.

Eventually the movie started. At first Scott simply relaxed, hoping to enjoy the movie. However, it was a few minutes into when he actually realized what the movie was about. He hadn't paid attention when Mike had texted him earlier, but now the idea of sitting through a movie about a possessed doll didn't set well with him. _'Come on Scott,'_ he told himself, _'just stay calm. It'll be over soon. You can fix this.'_

* * *

 _'What's up with Scott all of a sudden?'_ Vincent wondered. The man had suddenly grown almost wary of his touches. Scott had shrugged off his arm and, when the violet eyed man had gone to replace it, Scott had flinched away. Now Vincent sat in his seat, frowning in the darkness. _'Did the movie set him off? I mean, things were going pretty well up until now.'_ He focused on the movie for a moment, scanning each scene with careful eyes. _'I guess dolls and animatronics are kind of similar in a way. How long has he been working at Freddy Fazbear's anyway?'_ He looked at Scott, trying to make out his expression in the dark. His face was tense, eyes guarded and wary.

Once the movie ended they all exited the theater, Mike and Jeremy giving their goodbyes. Vincent allowed them to walk back to the car in silence. Once they were in the car with the ignition on, Vincent decided to ask the question that was driving him crazy. "What happened in there?" He asked.

"What do you mean?" Scott's tone was cold again, and the man didn't bother to look at him.

"Our date was going pretty well until the movie," Vincent said, "so why the sudden cold shoulder."

"Can we discuss this elsewhere?" Scott ground out, words clipped. Vincent huffed and left the parking lot, driving back to his house. Scott stayed silent, and the tension between them grew nearly unbearable. Vincent led the way into the house, only checking to ensure that Scott followed. As soon as he heard the door click shut his barely contained anger leaked out.

"Now what the hell is going on huh?" He asked, whipping around, "Why would you-" he cut himself off after seeing the look on Scott's face. The man looked close to a breakdown, and it was almost scary for the violet eyed man. "Shit," he said, stepping closer to Scott. The man looked away, shielding his face behind his hair. The plush from the arcade was in his hands.

"I tried Vince," Scott said softly, "I tried to go through with this. I tried to act like nothing had happened." The words tore through the other man, only sparking his anger more. Yet he tried to keep himself under control.

"Why even bother to act like you had a good time then?" He hissed, "if you hated it so much then say so!" Scott's head jerked up so fast that it looked like he'd slapped. His expression went from shocked to suddenly angry.

"Oh fuck you!" The man suddenly exploded, shocking the other man. "You were the one who forced me on this stupid date anyway! I _tried_ to enjoy it. Hell, you actually aren't as much of an ass as I thought you were."

"Then why suddenly shrug me off?" Vincent demanded, "if you gave it a try then just say you weren't interested. Don't be a jerk about it." Scott was silent, refusing to look at him again. His grip on the plushie was tight, as if it were his life line.

"I'm not...not interested," he murmured, so soft that the other man nearly missed it.

"Then what are you so afraid of?" He half growled.

"Don't you get it?" He replied, "I don't want to get close to you. You're just going to die some point anyway so why even bother." The violet eyed man paused, staring at the man standing before him.

 _'So that's why...'_ He stepped forward, taking the man's chin and pulling his head up. Scott wasn't crying, but he looked so distressed that he could have been. "I'm not dying anytime soon," he stated. Scott stepped back, shaking his head.

"They always die," Scott murmured, "that why I didn't want another partner for the night shift. They always just die." Vincent sighed, grabbing the man's arm and pulling him over to the couch. He sat them both down, grabbing the man's waist as he tried to get up again.

"I'm _**not**_ dying," he said again, firmly this time, "so forget about the hell that is our work for just a moment. What do you want?" Scott sat stock still for a moment before relaxing into the other man. "I thought so. So just calm down. Look at this from my perspective. You could just as easily die, and I'm not about to let that stop me."

"Why?" The man asked, "Why even bother with me then?"

"Because I want to," the man replied easily, "now put the idea of work aside." Scott nodded, trying to relax further. Vincent smirked, content that he'd solved the issue at hand for now at least. He tightened his hold, ignoring the irritated grumble that came from the other. _'I'm not dying any time soon,'_ he thought, burying his face into Scott's neck. _'I refuse to do such a thing.'_

* * *

Scott laid silently, feeling a sense of comfort at the moment. He didn't know why either. No matter what, contact with other people usually made him _less_ comfortable. Not more. Even Mike and Jeremy barely even touched of hugged him. Yet he felt at ease. He felt Vincent burry his face into his neck, and the breath that fanned his skin made him shudder. _'Maybe he's right,'_ Scott thought, _'if anyone is stubborn enough to live it would be him. So maybe...'_ He shook his head, pushing the thought aside for now. For now he was comfortable, wrapped in the arms of a person who he actually may like. He wasn't sure, knew it was too early to tell, but he was content.

"Stop moving," Vincent grumbled as he shifted again.

"We should move elsewhere if you plan to cuddle," Scott said with a huff. Vincent looked up, a sly grin on his face.

"Trying to get me to take you to bed already?" He asked. The other man felt his eyes widen, sputtering slightly as he squirmed.

"Forget what I said earlier," Scott said, "you're an ass." Vincent laughed and stood, dragging the smaller man with him.

"Come along you," he said. Scott huffed, letting him drag him off and trying not to snicker at how ridiculous this all was. Vincent tossed him onto the bed, crawling on after him. "Now lay still. Today has been exhausting."

"Remind me why I don't go home so you can sleep?" He asked. Vincent's grip tightened.

"Cause," came the simple response. Scott chuckled, shifting in the man's hold. Vincent growled but Scott ignored him, working himself into a more comfortable position. He plucked his glasses off, setting them on the bedside table.

 _'He's like a child with a toy,'_ Scott thought, turning his head to look over his shoulder. The man's eyes were closed, features relaxed. _'Is that all it is then? Am I being played with?'_ He frowned, settling his head back down. _'If so...then I guess I can play along for now. He'll get tired eventually. Easy. No attachments. Just think of it like that.'_ He shut his eyes, settling down and falling into a fitful sleep.

* * *

 **So there you have it. Don't hesitate to ask any questions through a review or a PM. I'll answer, either through a message or through the authors note. Anyway, I'm off for more adventures through writing. So yeah. I'll see you guys next time. Bye-bye!**


	6. Chapter 6

**hey there guys. I'm back with another chapter for you all. Hopefully you've all been enjoying this so far. Lemme know if there's anything you don't like. I ike hearing comments and constructive criticism. But anyway. Let's get on to the actually story shall we?**

* * *

 _'Back to work already.'_ Scott sat in his car, staring at the building before him. He rested his chin on the steering wheel. It had been nearly a week since the incident with the power going out, but still his heart sped up a bit as he looked up at the lit sign. He'd spent most of his time off hanging out with Jeremy and Mike, and partially avoiding Vincent. The man hadn't seemed happy about his avoidance, but at least he'd left him alone for the most part. Between his deliberate avoidance, the thoughts rampaging through his head, and the residual terror of having to come back to this place, he felt drained.

Eventually he forced himself to get out of the car, walking through the chilled air towards the building. He used his key to push open the door, making his way to the back office. He glanced at the animatronics as he hurried by, sighing in relief as he found the office empty. _'Maybe he took a sick day,'_ he thought. Within moments the violet eyes man walked into the room, greeting him with a smirk. Scott felt the hug the other man gave, trying not to melt into it.

"Ready to hop back into hell?" Vincent asked, stretching himself. Scott nodded.

"Yeah," Scott said, checking the cameras. He felt antsy, unable to sit still. "Hey," he said, standing up, "mind taking camera duty tonight?"

"Uh...sure." He knew he was acting strange, but he couldn't help it. He felt unnerved and incapable at the moment, and he felt safer knowing that he wasn't in control for their safety tonight. As stupid as it was. But, for now at least, he felt better.

* * *

Something was wrong. Even Vincent could tell that much. Scott was on edge, clearly stressed out about something. Hell, the man had thrown himself in the more dangerous position out of the two. _'Is he suddenly suicidal or something?'_ He wondered. Yet he found himself unable to think on it too much. He was too busy keeping an eye on the power and the cameras. And every time he tried to speak Scott only hissed something in his direction. Eventually he gave up, focusing his attention to the cameras.

 _'They're being way too active tonight,'_ Vincent thought. Eventually, when everything calmed, he paused for a moment and took a breath.

"Don't start spacing off Vincent," Scott said, checking one of the hall lights. The violet eyed man rolled his eyes, huffing slightly. The smaller man had stopped calling him by his nickname, and the few days of slight indifference were beginning to tick him off. Yet he kept his annoyance to himself.

For a while at least.

It was 5:30 when he finally snapped. The animatronics had been quiet. The power was at a decent level. And _**still**_ Scott refused to speak to him. Eventually he locked his gaze on the man, waiting until he looked back. "What?" Scott asked, half in the hallway as he checked the lights.

"You've been really moody lately," Vincent commented, flipping through a few cameras, "PMSing or something?"

"Is this really the time for this conversation?" The dark haired male hissed back. He jogged over to the other door, shooting the man an annoyed look. He flipped on the light, checking the hall quickly.

 _'No,'_ Vincent admitted to himself, _'but when else are we gonna have it.'_ He decided to leave it be for the moment. _'Only fifteen minutes left.'_ He sighed and flipped back through the cameras. He paused, feeling as if something was wrong. _'Am I missing something?'_ He flipped through again. Chica was in the kitchen, banging around as usual. Bonnie was hanging out in the closet again, staring at the camera with glittering red orbs. And then there was Freddy. He was on stage still. No need to worry there. _'Then what am I missing?'_ He frowned, drumming his fingers on the desk. _'Something...but what?'_ Scott walked back to the other door. Bonnie's door to be exact. But the rabbit hadn't moved.

It eventually hit him like a speeding train.

He flipped the camera, seeing the telltale Pirate Cove curtains wide opened. "Scott!" He called quickly, whirling around. The man turned, frowning at him. Vincent felt his blood run cold.

"What is your problem today?" The man demanded. Before the other could reply a horrific screech reverberated through the hall. Scott whipped around, but before he could shut the door a form dove through the door. Scott cried out as the animatronic slammed into him.

"Fuck!" Vincent swore. He looked around, searching for anything to use as a weapon. There was nothing, other than the metal fan. He yanked the cord from the wall, grabbing the object in his hand. "Back off you damn metallic mutt!" He swung, hearing a crack as it connected. Foxy screeched at him, but didn't stop in its actions. Vincent swore, dropping the half crunched metal in his hands and pulling at the animatronic. Then it paused, movements frozen. Foxy stood, suddenly exiting, blood dripping from his maw, claws, and hook. "Come on you," he said, kneeling beside the man. Green eyes blinked open. "Jesus Fuck," the man hissed.

"Vince?" Scott asked, looking down at himself, "it's not that bad."

"Shut up," Vincent hissed. He leaned back, yanking off his shirt and tearing it. He hurriedly wrapped the fabric around the gashes on the man's side, glancing up at his face. Bloody scratches marred his cheek, but other than that and the half there expression Scott seemed pretty good.

"It's okay," Scott said, "go call someone. I got it." Vincent paused before leaving it be, grabbing his cell.

" _911\. What is your emergency?_ "

"It's bad," he said, trying not to show the unease clawing at him, "There was an accident. My friend is hurt badly."

" _Alright. Just tell me your location._ "

* * *

Scott barely contained a groan as Vincent grabbed his phone. He'd lied a bit when he said he was okay. Honestly, he didn't think he'd die from this, but it certainly hurt. He dropped his head back to the floor, trying to breathe evenly despite the throbbing wounds. They burned like white hot fire, making him want to squirm. _'This could have been him,'_ He thought, looking at the man, _'If I hadn't taken this position...he could have been attacked.'_ He closed his eyes gently. _'Thank god.'_

"Hey," came Vincent's voice, "They'll be here soon. Just...just hang in there." Pressure on his abdomen, making him hiss. "Well you're alive at least."

 _'He sounds so worried...'_ Scott thought blearily. He tried to focus on breathing, not quite unconscious but too tired to open his eyes. He hurt. Everywhere.

It was a while later when voices entered the room. He heard Vincent argue about something, and then hands were on him. He gave a soft noise of protest, but otherwise couldn't do anything. All he could do was go limp and allow himself to be moved.

* * *

Vincent stayed silent, watching as Scott was moved onto a gurney and wheeled out. A doctor was asking about blood transfusions, and Vincent stood still. He stared at the blood pooled on the ground. He knew he was covered in it as well, but somehow that didn't faze him.

"Sir. We need to ask you what happened." A police officer, asking questions. Vincent took a moment to think. How was he supposed to explain this? How was he supposed to explain that they did this every night? That every night they faced the possibility of death.

"The animatronic," Vincent said after a moment, voice lifeless, "it must've had faulty wiring. They're allowed to roam at night. It's why we're here. It attacked him."

"Which one?" The officer asked.

"Foxy," he said softly. There was a noise of amusement from the officer.

"Nice story," the officer said, "please turn around and put your hands behind your back." Vincent blinked, snapping out of it.

"What?" He asked dumbly. The police officer grabbed him, pulling his arms back. "Hey!"

"You're under arrest," the officer said.

"What? Why?" He demanded. Cold metal closed around his wrists.

"We're taking you to the station," the officer said, "for the attempted murder against this man."

* * *

 **So there we have it. Cliffhanger yet again! So...yeah. I figured that, under the circumstances, the cops are more likely to accuse the bloody male in the room than believe him. So here's my question for you guys. Do you think Vincent will get charged? Or be found innocent?**

 **Anyway I'm off guys. Homework and all that. Hopefully you enjoyed. I'm working on another side story for The Golden Curse starring Vincent and his murders of the children. So that'll be a fun time too. So goodbye for now. See you all next chapter.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey there everyone. Finally got around to getting a new chapter out for you guys. It took me a while, what with all my other projects as of late. However I finally got this out for you all. So hopefully you enjoy.**

* * *

Scott opened his eyes, groaning as light assaulted them. He sat up, confusion settling over him at the unfamiliar surroundings. He grabbed his glasses off the bedside table and settled them onto his face. It wasn't his bed he was in. Nor was it Vincent's. He frowned, feeling his body protest his movements. He looked at himself. Bandages were wrapped around his torso, covering the claw marks Foxy had left. The bite mark on his shoulder had been dressed as well as the puncture mark over his left collarbone. How the bone hadn't been broken he didn't know. His cheek stung from the scratches lacing the skin. Then he pieced together where he was. The hospital.

The door opened and he looked up. Vincent walked in, looking annoyed until he met green eyes. "What're you doing up?" He asked. Scott blinked.

"I uh...just woke up?" He questioned. Vincent shook his head, approaching in long strides. He sat down on the edge of the bed, sighing.

"I meant why are you sitting up," Vincent said softly. A gentle hand on his chest urged him to lay back and he did so, relieved as his aching muscles relaxed. "You're going to rip your stitches out again."

"Again?" Scott asked.

"You're a restless sleeper." Scott was about to reply when another voice interjected.

"Sir I'm gonna have to ask you to step away from the victim." Vincent growled, standing and turning towards the door. Scott followed his gaze, spotting the police officer in the doorway.

"For the last time I didn't try and kill my boyfriend," Vincent hissed. The cop looked at him pointedly and he stepped away. The officer nodded, approaching the bed.

"Sir I'm gonna have to ask you some questions," the man said, "you were attacked while working the night shift in Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria correct?"

"Yes," Scott said without pause.

"Were you or were you not attacked by your coworker?" Scott blinked, glancing at Vincent who stood moodily against the wall.

"No," Scott said, looking back at the officer. The man looked at him before turning to Vincent.

"I'm going to have to ask you to leave and wait in the lobby," the officer said. Vincent stiffened, looking like he was about to explode. Scott shot him a look and he deflated.

"Fine," he muttered. Yet as he walked towards the door he muttered a soft 'prick' under his breath. The door shut, and the officer turned back to Scott.

"If he hurt you," the officer said, "you can tell me. We'll put him away before he can hurt you anymore."

"He didn't hurt me," Scott stated.

"You have wounds that could easily belong to a knife." Scott stared at the officer.

"Did you _see_ a knife in that office?" Scott countered.

"He could have hid the weapon. Sir, you don't need to be afraid of him. You don't have to protect him." Scott's eyes narrowed.

"I am _not_ afraid of him," he said dangerously, "and I have nothing to protect him from."

"Calm down sir." Scott felt something snap inside him. He sat up, looking the officer dead in the eye.

"I will not calm down," he hissed, sitting up despite the strain, "if you want to stand here trying to find some reason to accuse my boyfriend of attempted murder instead of doing your job then I'll be as angry as I want. He did nothing to me but try and help and you prosecute him. So why don't you go check the fucking animatronic that did this and put your idiocy to rest!" The cop looked stunned, unsure what to do. A doctor entered the room then, intervening.

"Officer," she said, "I'm going to have to ask you to stop upsetting my patient and leave. He answered your questions and now you're simply causing him strain. He is in no condition for this at the moment." the officer turned to leave when she spoke again. "And ill have to ask you to resist interrogating that poor boy in the lobby anymore." She ignored the cop dismissively, focusing on Scott. "I'll have to change your wrappings. Would you like me to send someone to get your boyfriend?"

"Yes please," he said, relieved. She nodded, stepping out of the room and calling for a nurse. He settled back down, shutting his eyes gently. For a while it was silent, the doctor checking on his wounds while he relaxed. When she'd finished he opened his eyes and sat up, catching a glimpse of movement in his vision. He glanced over, spotting Vincent leaning against the door frame.

"I'll leave you two alone," she said, "just be mindful of visitor's hours." She walked out, leaving Scott to stare at his lap. He didn't know what to say.

"Why'd you do it?" Vincent beat him to the punch, asking his own question. Scott's head snapped up, staring at the man in shock.

"What?" he asked dumbly. Vincent stepped inside, shutting the door.

"You knew that position was more dangerous," Vincent said, scowling lightly, "so why switch with me in the first place?" Scott flushed a bit, adjusting his glasses.

"I had some things on my mind that I didn't want to think about," he said simply. Vincent huffed, looking very annoyed.

"Don't give me that shit," he said, "what could you have possibly wanted to ignore?" Scott tried to stay silent, but the words bubbled out before he could stop them.

"The fact that this is just a temporary relationship." He bit his lip at the look Vincent shot him.

"Say what now?" Vincent asked. Scott flinched a bit as Vincent stalked towards him, shrinking back. Vincent knelt on the bed, one hand resting beside Scott's hip and the other on the wall behind him. "What the hell kind of convoluted mentality did you manage to develop so quickly?" Scott stayed stubbornly silent and Vincent leaned closer, invading his space. "Don't think you're getting out of this Scott. I want an explanation."

"When it comes to our relationship you act like you care," Scott blurted out, "but you'll get bored eventually. What's the point in getting emotionally invested in something that you know is temporary?" Scott felt a hand on his chin, mindful of his scratches despite its firm hold. Vincent pulled him to face him, violet eyes narrowed.

"God knows where you got that idea from," the man said, "but it's fucking false as hell. I already said not to worry about shit, and I sure as hell will not get _**bored**_ of all things. So knock that idea out of your head."

"But-"

"Don't you 'but' me Scott. You should know damn well that I'm not going anywhere until I keel over." Scott stared at him, shock evident in his green eyes.

"I just...why?" Scott asked.

"What do you mean why? I want to be in a relationship because I _**like**_ you. Idiot." Scott opened his mouth to reply but Vincent apparently didn't care to hear what he had to say. He moved, slamming their lips together. Scott made a shocked noise, eyes widening. After a moment the anger in Vincent's body faded, and the man backed off. On instinct Scott looped an arm around his neck, pulling him back so that their contact didn't break. As Vincent shifted to settle back into the contact, Scott wondered how he'd never realized how much he wanted something like this.

They were interrupted by the sound of someone clearing their throat. Vincent pulled back, looking over in shoulder in annoyance. Scott blushed when he saw the doctor standing in the doorway. "As much as I hate to interrupt your reunion you two," she said, "I'd suggest you wait until his wounds are a bit more healed. Also, it's time for your pain medication."

"Relax," Vincent said, moving to sit on the edge of the bed, "it was just a kiss. I'm so not an exhibitionist." Scott groaned, burying his face in his hands.

"Good to hear," the doctor said, "now then. Here's your medicine." Scott ignored the grin on Vincent's face, taking the pills and water she offered without complaint. When the doctor left Vincent nuzzled into his neck.

"Don't worry," he said with a smirk, "we have time to work up to that kind of stuff." Scott rolled his eyes. Yet the smile on his face refused to go away.

* * *

 **So how was that? Vincent's not going to prison and Scott's alive. What more could the pair go through? Well I guess you'll just have to wait and find out. I'm off. Leave a review so I know what you all think. Thanks and see you next chapter.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey everybody. Sorry it's been a while. Got distracted trying to do a million other things. Anyway, here's a chap that I've been meaning to get up for a while. Hopefully you all enjoy.**

* * *

"Scott!" The man looked up, smiling at the people entering the hospital room. Jeremy ran across the room, bounding onto the bed. Vincent made an annoyed noise as the blond all but pushed him out of the way.

"You're getting out of here today right?" Mike asked.

"Yeah," Scott replied, "I can't wait to just go home." Vincent shot him a look but he ignored him.

"We should let you go," Mike said, "and Scott...I'd really suggest you find a new job. This ones getting a bit...more dangerous than usual wouldn't you say?" Scott just scoffed, rolling his eyes.

"Right," he said sarcastically, "I'll just quit and let some other poor person get slaughtered by something they aren't ready for. Sounds like a great idea." The two locked gazes for a while, as if mentally battling. Jeremy squeezed Scott tighter, looking back at his boyfriend worriedly.

"Scott..." Mike said in warning, "don't have a death wish."

"Mike you know quite well that Freddy Fazbear's doesn't inform their employees of the dangers," Scott said lowly, "if I weren't around then who'd warn the poor idiots coming into the position?" Mike opened his mouth to speak again when the elder male cut him off. "How many more bodies do you want to litter that establishment?" Mike shut up then, looking away. Vincent flickered his gaze between them, frowning.

 _'The hell is that all supposed to mean?'_ He wondered. The pair stared each other down for a few more moments and then Mike backed off.

"Just don't get yourself killed," he said with a huff. Scott chuckled.

"I haven't died yet. Have I?" Mike rolled his eyes.

"Yet," he said, "Come on Jere. Better let the doofus get home." The blonde let go and stood up, retreating to his boyfriend's side. The pair said one last goodbye before leaving. Scott sighed and stretched, a couple bones popping.

"I so can't wait to get out of here," he said. Vincent nodded, standing. The other man got up easily, only a tiny bit wobbly on his legs.

 _'He might be free from the hospital but he's not fully healed yet.'_ Thankfully the man didn't comment on his staring, only stretching and heading for the door.

"Coming Vince?" he asked when the taller man didn't move. He smirked, following the man out to the car. Yet once they were on the road and driving Vincent felt his smirk slide away.

"Scott," he said, gaining the man's attention, "can I ask you something?"

"Sure," the other said, staring absently out the window. Vincent eyed him for a moment before focusing back on the road.

"What you said to Mike," he started. Scott immediately tensed. "What was that all about? I mean I get the place is a shit show but what the hell."

"You want the truth?" Scott asked.

"Yeah," he replied. Scott sighed, running a hand through his hair.

"When I first started working at Freddy's," he began, "It was only supposed to be for a week. Then I had the option to switch to day shift if I wanted to. I never thought it was a big deal, so I agreed without much thought. The first night there...I nearly got killed. I almost left, but I needed the money. So I stuck out my week, learning how to survive. When my time was up they offered me a day position."

"You didn't take it?" Vincent asked. Scott shook his head.

"At first I did," he said, "they hired a new guy, and at first I was just relieved I had lived through it. I met Jeremy during that time, and that's how we got to be friends. Then...the bodies started piling up. Every single night guard who came through either fled within twenty four hours or died trying to push through. It began to wear down on me. I knew how to manage. _**They**_ didn't." He took a deep breath, and Vincent let him recollect himself for a moment. "And then they introduced us to Mike. He was...well basically the same kid he is now. And...I didn't want to see him throw his life away. At first I just called the office, talked him through it. It worked. He was terrified, but he made it through his week and got put on day shift. So I figured I'd keep it up. That I could keep more of them alive that way."

"That wasn't the case?" Vincent asked.

"No," Scott replied. His eyes held a slightly glassy look to them. "Most of them ignored me. Or just didn't take my advice seriously." He laughed, but the sound was bitter. "I guess I did sound a bit crazy, going on about living robots who wanted us dead. Most of the time they just let it go to voice-mail, and then I'd come into work with news of yet another dead body." For a moment he was silent, but just as Vincent was about to speak he continued. "So eventually I offered to go back to the night shift. Our boss thought I'd gone insane, but I figured that out of everyone, I could drag myself through it. That was the first time I had a partner."

"You mean coworker?" Vincent pried. Scott shook his head.

"More like...what we are now," he said, "but one night I was so tired that I must have fallen asleep at the desk. He just let me sleep. Figured I needed it." Vincent glanced over, noting the way Scott's fingers dug into his pant's leg. "I woke up at quarter to six to him screaming. He was just..." The man took a shaky breath, hanging his head.

"Hey," Vincent said, a bit rougher than he'd meant to, "don't bother saying any more. Sorry I asked. Didn't mean to stir up bad memories." Scott shook his head.

"No," he said, lifting his gaze again, "It's fine. I've just never really spoken about it before." Vincent let the information sink in, focusing on the drive for a while.

"So...that's why you were so worried," he said after a while.

"It's also why I took the door position," Scott said, leaning back and shutting his eyes, "I wasn't on top of my game. So I figured the movement would help me focus." One hand slid to the wound on his shoulder. "Didn't help much apparently."

"No," Vincent said, "that was my fault. I forgot about that little fuck and he hurt you."

"Vince-"

"It's true. Don't you dare say it's not. I keep getting you injured."

"It was one time Vince," he said, opening his eyes again.

"Twice," the other replied, "Because of me Bonnie hit you too." Scott rolled his eyes.

"That was nothing," he said, "let's just leave it alone. I don't want to think about that place anymore tonight." Vincent agreed with a nod, speeding up a bit to get them back to his house sooner.

* * *

 **So how was it? Lemme know. Your reviews keep me going after all. See you all next chapter!**


	9. Chapter 9

**So before you read this, I just wanna say something. There have been some people giving rather nasty comments to me for this story and some of my others. And I don't mean critical or "I don't like this" comments. I mean full on, namecalling and verbal attack whether through review or PM. All I can say is this. Yes, I'm a Yaoi fangirl. Half of my stories show that much. Hell half of the fanfiction community seems to like Yaoi, or yuri, or something else. So all I ask is don't hate on us. It's hard enough to be a writer and put my stuff out here for you guys. So please, be respectful at least. If you don't like a story then just backspace out of it. Don't attack the writer or their readers. That's all I have to say. Hopefully you guys who are still reading enjoy.**

* * *

"Vince~. What's taking ya so long?" The violet eyed man shook his head, smirking at his companion.

"Damn Scott," he said with a chuckle, sitting down on the couch again, "you really can't hold your liquor can you?" The green eyed male pouted, half slumping onto the other once he'd settled.

"Shaddup," he slurred, shutting his eyes. Vincent looked down at the man half asleep against his side. He shook his head, took one last sip from his beer, and sat it down on the table.

"Alright you," he said, nudging the man, "Off to bed." Scott mumbled something intelligible, but didn't move. Vincent stood, wrapping his arms around Scott's torso and hauling him to his feet. "Don't sleep here you idiot," he said, "come on." Scott managed to get his feet under him, laughing almost giddily. "You are one weird ass drunk," he commented. He all but dragged the smaller man into the bedroom, half dropping him onto the bed. "Don't you dare puke in here," he said, thought there was no acid to his tone.

"'m not gonna," the other man said, muffled by the bed. Vincent sighed, grabbing a trash can from his bathroom and setting it next to the bed.

"I'm going to take a shower," he said, "if you vomit, do it in that." Scott muttered some affirmation, and Vincent left him there. He started the shower, stripping as he waited for it to heat up. _'I knew I should've cut him off sooner,'_ the man thought, _'seeing him like this...is kind of scary.'_ He shook his head, kicking his clothes aside and stepping under the spray of the shower. For a while he just let the water wash over him, listening to Scott attempting to do only he knew what. The occasional sound of a soft thump followed by muttering was reoccurring, but Vincent tried to ignore it. He shut his eyes, letting the water simply wash over him as his mind calmed.

As he began drying off he heard the sound of a yelp followed by a loud bang. He cursed, yanking his pants back on before exiting the bathroom. Scott was on the floor, and he looked up sheepishly as Vincent walked in. He was half tangled in the blankets, and the elder male just shook his head. "How did you manage this?" He asked with a sigh. He helped haul the man back into the bed before turning to leave.

"Hey Vince?" Scott asked. He sounded surprisingly sober despite all he'd drunken that night.

 _'Maybe the hit sobered him up,'_ he thought. He turned back to the man who hadn't moved from where Vincent had dumped him. His eyes stared blankly at the wall. "Something wrong?" Scott glanced at him before returning his gaze to the wall.

"Why do you bother?" He asked. Vincent blinked before walking back to the bed and sitting down.

"What are you talking about?" He asked. Scott sighed, rubbing at his fade with one hand. It knocked his glasses slightly askew, but neither of them bothered to correct them.

"Why do you bother?" Scott repeated, "with this relationship...with me...? Why bother?"

"Why the fuck wouldn't I bother with you?" Vincent shot back, "we've had this conversation before Scotty. And considering you were sober it made a lot more sense."

"But I've don some shit," the man slurred dramatically. Vincent would have found it funny had they not been having the kind of conversation they were currently having. "I let people die Vince. I should've just stopped being stupid and done something."

"What in the hell are you blabbering on about?" Vincent asked. _'Even if I already know...'_ Scott fought to sit up, only half succeeding.

"You stick around me and you're just gonna get hurt," the dark haired male said.

"Calm down," Vincent said, "if anything you're the one getting hurt you fool. Now lay down. Time to sleep." Scott hummed in reply, slumping back to the bed. Vincent pulled his glasses off, leaning over him to set them on the bedside table. When he sat back Scott reached up, pulling him into a sloppy kiss. Vincent helped guide him through the motion until they returned to stable ground, smirking as he pressed closer to the smaller man. Scott's arms found his neck, tugging him closer. The smaller mad was eager, and it certainly showed. However, the taste of alcohol on Scott's tongue was what made Vincent pull back and roll away.

"Vince?" Scott questioned, trying to follow him. Vincent gently nudged him back.

"Another night," he said, "believe me I'd love to, but not with you drunk off your ass Scotty boy. Now get your butt over here and get some sleep." The flush on Scott's face was certainly from the alcohol, or at least Vincent figured it was, and the man shifted over to him. Vincent let him get comfortable and then settled in, yawning lightly and pushing a hand through his wet hair. The other man was out cold in a matter of seconds. "Oh you are gonna have one hell of a hangover," Vincent said with a chuckle. He pulled the man closer, simply breathing in the man's calming scent. After a few minutes and grabbed the blanket, pulling it up over them. Then he let his eyes fall shut, his mind tumbling into sleep.

* * *

 **So thank you guys for reading. To all of you supporting me, I can't thank you enough. You guys are the pillars that hold me up and let me keep writing. Lemme know what you think so far of this story, and any ideas you'd like to see implemented. With that I'm done. See you all next chapter I hope.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey there everybody. Finally managed to get a new chapter out for you. Thing will start picking up next chapter, so don't run off yet. Enjoy the chapter,**

* * *

"How you holding up today?" Vincent asked as his dark haired companion began to stir. Scott gave a groan, burying his face into Vincent's side.

"Never again," the other groaned. Vincent chuckled, wrapping his arms around the man.

"What me to grab some pain meds or something?" He asked. Scott nodded, and the brunette slid from the bed. "Be right back then Scotty." Scott grumbled something at him but Vincent ignored it, grabbing the bottle of aspirin and a cup of water. He returned and flipped off the light, hearing Scott's sigh. "Sit up," he said. Scott leaned up and took the aspirin bottle, shaking out two pills and swallowing them without pause. He accepted the water easily, taking a few swallows before setting it down. The man flopped back, arm shielding his eyes as Vincent sat beside him.

"What the fuck even happened last night?" he asked.

"Well you got drunk," Vincent said with a smirk. Scott swatted at him, missing miserably.

"Thanks captain obvious," he mutters, "I meant what did I do while drunk."

"Oh," Vincent says, laying back on the bed with a light smile, "Well you did try to get me to fuck you." Scott bolted upright, groaning a second later when his head throbbed. Vincent chuckled slightly, finding Scott's glare mostly ineffective.

"Liar," The dark haired man muttered.

"You wish babe," Vincent said. He slipped his arms around Scott's waist, pulling him down so the man was half lying on top of him. "You're quite tempting as well."

"Shut up," Scott hissed, squirming in his grip. Yet there was no venom in his words. No panic or anger in his movement. His face was pink, and Vincent found himself enjoying the sight.

"Embarrassed?" He teased, rolling them over. Scott glared at him over his shoulder, fingers clenching into the bed sheets.

"Can you not be an ass for five seconds?" Scott huffed, "I'm still half hung over here you know." Vincent paused, concern that he'd never admit aloud overpowering anything else.

"Is it that bad?" He asked, leaning up a bit to give the man some air. Scott rolled onto his back, blinking at him.

"Ah...no. Not really," He replied, "I just..." he trailed off, as if unsure of his words. The violet eyed man leaned down, kissing the other man sweetly.

"Relax Scotty," He said, "I'm not stupid. Besides, I highly doubt you've got any experience with guys, let alone been on the receiving end.

"Hey!" Scott protested, frowning. Vincent quirked a brow.

"Am I wrong?" he challenged. Scott shoved at his chest.

"As a matter of fact you are," he said, crossing his arms. Vincent felt the muscles in his face twitch slightly, slightly irked at the information.

"Oh really?" he questioned, leaning down again. Scott shrunk back, throat constricting as he swallowed.

"Y-Yeah," he said, and the taller male decided he liked this new, unsure persona. He smirked, caging the smaller male in.

"Then surely you already know what to expect," he teased. He bent to kiss the other but Scott pushed him away.

"It was one boyfriend in high school," he commented, "so calm down." Vincent snickered and sat back.

"You should go take a shower," he commented, standing, "You still smell like alcohol." Scott rolled his eyes, snagging his glasses off the table and making his way into the bathroom. "When you're done I'll drive you home." No answer met his statement, so he shrugged and wandered off.

* * *

 _'What the hell was that all about?'_ Scott wondered as the hot water from the shower smoothed over him, _'Is he annoyed that I've got no experience in this? Or is it-'_ And then it clicked. The man blinked, shocked at his own realization before he burst out laughing. Not just a chuckle, but a full blown laugh. _'He's jealous,'_ the man thought with a smirk. The thought made him smile, some small part of him clinging to the idea that maybe he really was being stupid by keeping the other at arms length. He showered quickly, drying off and slipping back into his clothes before exiting the room.

Vincent was in the living room changing. He was pulling on his violet button-up shirt, and Scott's smile faded. His body went into autopilot, bringing him across the room so he could wrap his arms around the others torso. "Hey," Vincent said, sounding amused, "Some of us still have to work later. Lemme put my shirt on." Arms tightened around the others waist and Scott pressed his face into his boyfriend's back. "Scott?"

"Be careful tonight," the dark haired male said softly. Vincent twisted in his grip.

"And here I thought I was the one who was always concerned," he commented. "Remember when we first met in the bar?"

"Yeah," Scott said with a smile, "I hated you." Vincent chuckled.

"Nice," he sId sarcastically, "but just remember I was saving your ass back then too. So clearly I'm the more capable one here."

"You're such a jerk Vince," he said, amused. Vincent ran a hand through his hair.

"You love it,"the man shot back. Scott paused, unsure quite how to answer that. Vincent seemed to notice, splitting them. "Let's get you back home."

* * *

 _'Note to self,'_ Vincent thought as he trudged down the hall that night, _'don't say stupid shit about love around him.'_ He'd been trying to gauge Scott's feelings with that comment. The reaction from the other man hadn't helped. _'Oh well. It's still early on. There's plenty of time for that.'_ He walked into the office, eying the cameras. It was 11:54. Only a few minutes left until disaster began. He cracked his neck, looking down at the object in his hand. Before work had begun he'd grabbed something from the spare parts room. The metal was twisted and distorted, some animatronic limb or something. _'If Scott was right about the boss knowing about what goes on I doubt he'll be too upset if I hit one should they get in.'_

He set it down on the desk, picking up the tablet Scott had given him. According to the dark haired man it was the easiest way to manage cameras and doors all alone. It didn't drain from the main power as long as it didn't die and need to be plugged in, and it was portable so he could shut the doors easily without having to run from the desk. _'This'll be simple enough,'_ he thought, _'If Scott can do it then so can I.'_ He unplugged the digital clock on the table, checking his watch. Midnight.

Showtime.

* * *

 **So I hope you enjoyed. I'm off to keep writing. Lemme know what you all thought guys. Bye bye for now.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello there guys. Here's a brand new chapter for you. Some of you guys have been asking about the animatronics in this story. When I said there wasn't going to be the kids spirits, I meant we really aren't going into it. Yes, the animatronics are possessed by spirits. You get to decide what that means for yourself. Enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

It was a little over a month before Scott was allowed to return to work. His wounds had basically healed, and the dark haired man seemed anxious to return to work. Vincent assured him that everything was fine. The violet eyed man found using the tablet easy, and he answered every question Scott fired his way. "Well good," the other said, sitting at the desk, "I'm glad you didn't get yourself killed." Vincent smirked, handing the tablet over.

"Why don't you use this anymore?" he asked, "it saves power and makes it a lot easier to manage everything." Scott shifted, eyeing the screens.

"I feel more comfortable here," he said, "more...in control. Besides...if the power does go out it's easier to stay safe over here than by the doors." Vincent set the tablet down and shrugged.

"Your call," he replied, turning away towards the door. He froze, eyes focusing on the figure half shadowed in darkness. "Uh...Scott?"

"Hush," Scott said, waving him away, "We only have a few minutes. I need to look everything over."

"Scott," Vincent said in warning. He swallowed thickly, crimson meeting violet. "I really think you should look over here."

"What?" the man asked irritably, looking over. His green eyes widened and Scott stood, the chair tipping over in his haste. "Get the door!" He yelled. Vincent unfroze, diving for the button as Bonnie gave a horrific screech. The animatronic rabbit reached for him as he slammed a hand against the button. The heavy door dropped, Bonnie's arm banging against the bottom as it fell. "And stay out," the man grumbled. Bonnie screeched and banged against the door as if in reply.

"It's barely midnight," Scott said, taking a few steps back, "they shouldn't be this active already."

"They've never been like this before? I wonder what-look out!" Scott turned just in time to duck under Chica's swing. He hit the button, shutting the animatronic out. Scott went for the tablet, flicking it on and searching through the cameras.

"Fuck," he hissed.

"What? Vincent asked, moving to look over his shoulder. "What is it?" Scott handed him the tablet. The camera pointed at the main stage was empty.

"So they're all out already," he said slowly, "I mean they've been getting steadily more aggressive but this is nuts." Scott took a deep breath, taking the tablet back.

"Keep and eye on the doors," Scott said, "we need them open as much as possible if we're gonna get through this." Vincent nodded, going to Bonnie's door as Scott surveyed the cameras. _'Just focus,'_ he thought, _'They'll go away soon enough. They always wander off.'_ He tried to steady his racing heart, checking the cameras for Freddy and Foxy. According to the tablet Freddy was hovering outside with Chica. Foxy was out of his cove, but nowhere in sight.

"You okay?" Vincent asked. The man flipped on the hall light, glaring at Bonnie with a look of hate.

"I'm fine," he replied, "but Foxy is strangely missing."

"Hes' not in his cove? Or running towards us?" Vincent asked, turning to look at him. Scott shook his head, flipping the cameras in rapid succession. Eventually he spotted the mechanical fox. It was pulling at something on the wall, hooks and fangs tearing at the object with reckless abandon.

 _'What're you doing Foxy buddy?'_ he wondered. The fox was in a back room, and something about the area was eerily familiar. He squinted, trying to make out the object Foxy was tearing at. _'That kind of looks like the central power…box.'_ He whipped around. "Away from the door!" He yelled to his partner.

"What?" Vincent questioned, "Why?" The lights flickered and then went dark. The doors groaned and slammed open, the electronic locks no longer in place as the power failed.

"Vince!" Scott cried as Bonnie stepped forward. The violet eyed man whipped around, narrowly dodging the rabbit's first swipe. He wasn't so lucky the second time. Bonnie's loose fist slammed against Vincent's head, making the man crumple to the floor. The rabbit ignored him, stepping over his fallen form. _'Oh god no,'_ he thought, stepping away from the rabbit, _'don't let Vince be dead.'_ He didn't get to think much more on it as Bonnie released a garbled screech. Chica was making strangled noises behind him, and Freddy's haunting melody floated in from the door. He dropped the tablet, hearing it smash against the floor. Bonnie's mouth opened, and after a moment of rough noises Scott realized the rabbit was making words. "W-what?" He questioned. The rabbit twitched, crimson eyes glaring.

"Time's…up…" It rumbled.

* * *

 _'Ugh…my head.'_ Vincent groggily came back to himself. He pushed himself to his knees, his vision blurring slightly. He brought a hand to his head, feeling the swollen bump there. _'Damn. Bonnie sure did a number on me.'_ He looked around, trying to get his bearings back together. The digital clock glared at him, the numbers reading 1:30. _'I was out for quite a bit huh,'_ he thought. After a moment of groggy thoughts a realization hit him. _'Wait. Where's Scott?'_

Vincent stood shakily, stomach coiled tight with nerves. "Scott?" he called. His voice echoed off of the walls, and the distinct silence that met him made him shudder. _'Fuck. That can't be good.'_ He looked around the office, gaze resting on a spot on the floor. He dragged himself over to it, all but collapsing to his knees. Scott's glasses lay bent and cracked on the floor, several small patches of blood beside them. The tablet lay face down, and he picked it up. The screen was destroyed, cracks littering the surface. Unsurprisingly, it failed to turn on.

The violet eyed man stood once more, feeling his body finally helping to support his weight. Adrenaline was beginning to lace his veins and he welcomed it. Anything that helped him find the other man. He grabbed his cell phone, swearing when he saw the damaged device. He turned it on, sighing in relief when it obeyed. He dialed 911, pressing the phone to his ear. The phone beeped twice and disconnected before anyone could pick up. He cursed, redialing. "Come on," he hissed, "go through." It connected, and a woman's voice greeted him.

" _911\. What is your emergency?_ "

"My coworker and me were attacked," he said, "And now he's gone."

" _Is anyone else in the building with you?_ "

"Yes," he said, "I know they're still here. All of them."

" _Alright sir, if you could just tell me your address we can send help right o-_ " The phone beeped and went dead. Vincent stared at the device for a moment before pressing the power button. There was no response.

"Fuck!" He growled, throwing the phone against the wall. It connected and splintered, pieces scattering across the floor. _'Calm down,'_ he told himself, _'There's a phone in the main room. I just gotta get to it.'_ He left the office, checking for any signs of animatronics as he made his way to his destination. They were eerily absent. As he passed Pirate's Cove he looked inside. Foxy's curtains were drawn wide open, the pirate fox nowhere in sight. He shuddered, quickening his pace.

The main room was void of life, so Vincent crossed towards where he knew there was a payphone. It was in a little alcove, secluded from sight. He grabbed for the phone, shock making him pause mid-reach. The phone was destroyed, as if something had smashed it flat into the wall. He stepped back, swallowing. _'On my own then,'_ he thought, _'Okay fine. I just have to find Scott and get us both out of this hell hole. Easy.'_ He sighed, running a hand through his hair. _'Yeah…easy. Just ignore the murderous robots.'_ He shook his head and leaned back against the wall, wondering where to start.

* * *

Scott blearily opened his eyes, trying to piece together what had happened. His vision was blurry, and after a moment he realized that was because he was missing his glasses, not because he was dizzy. He lifted his head, looking around. He was strapped into a chair with some strip of fabric covering his mouth. He blinked, looking around. The animatronics stood in different spots around the room. Yet none of them were looking in his direction. He struggled, yet without his arms or legs all he managed to do was wiggle helplessly. Freddy looked at him, blue eyes blazing. Scott froze. Never had the bear looked so…alive before.

"Soon," the bear gurgled. Scott shut his eyes.

He didn't want to know what the animatronic meant by that.

* * *

 **So there you have it. Scott's in trouble. Again. Although this time is a bit more serious don't you think? Anyway, leave a comment of what you think Freddy meant by 'soon'. Curious to see just how right you guys might be. I'm off. See ya next chapter.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey everybody. Back with a new chapter for you all. Hopefully you enjoy. I'm not sure how much longer this story is going to go, but I'll let you know when I figure it out. Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

"Scott!" Vincent called, checking yet another empty room. He'd given up on the silent approach after tripping and nearly knocking himself out on the edge of the stage. The loud string of curses hadn't brought any murderous robots down upon him, so he doubted calling for his boyfriend would. So far he'd gotten nothing from his search. Just empty rooms and no trace of Scott or the animatronics.

Twenty minutes later a car pulled up to the door, lights flooding the interior. Vincent froze as the car went dead and the sound of metallic footsteps filled his ears. He ducked inside the control booth on the stage, peering around the corner. Freddy and Bonnie lumbered in, metal parts clanking as they approached the door. Someone paused at the door, shooting the animatronics a glance before inserting a key into the lock.

"What the hell is Jacob doing here?" Vincent whispered under his breath. Jacob Mathews, better known as his and Scott's boss. Vincent stood stock still as the man pushed the door open. Bonnie shuffled forward and Vincent watched in awe as the man snapped at it. The animatronic paused, and then shuffled a way a bit, a low metallic moan vibrating through the air.

"Remember your place," Jacob hissed. The animatronic backed away and the man calmed. "Now then. Show me the results of today's little adventure."

 _'He acts like the things are alive,'_ Vincent thought. The animatronics turned, beginning to wander off. _'The results of today's adventure huh? Do they mean Scott?'_ He leaned a bit further out from his hiding spot, foot shifting a bit. His arm banged against the control panel within the booth with a resounding thump. He froze, swallowing thickly as Freddy turned towards him. _'Wander off you metal ass,'_ he thought, heart pounding as he hid. Loud shuffling steps approached him, and his breath caught.

"Get over here!" Jacob yelled, "Stupid creature." The animatronic lumbered away, and Vincent released the air in his lungs, peeking back out. The animatronics were lumbering down a hall, and Vincent waited for Jacob's form to slip out of sight before coming out of hiding.

 _'Okay. Something is really wrong here.'_ He shook off his unease, hugging the wall as he slipped towards the hallway. He watched the trio slip into a back room, door clicking shut behind them. _'Aha…so that's where you stashed him.'_ He stood up, approaching the door cautiously. He could hear muffled voices inside, one much louder than the other. He grabbed the handle only to find it locked. _'Guess I should have expected that,'_ he thought dryly, _'but there's got to be a way in there.'_ He huffed, leaning against the wall and tipping his head back. A sly smirk spread across his face as violet eyes rested on something above him. _'Oh that's perfect. Now I just have to hope it holds my weight.'_

"Where is it?" Jacob hissed, hand winding into Scott's hair and yanking his head back. He groaned, green eyes blurrily focusing on his boss' face.

"I told you," he choked out, swallowing painfully, "The suit was disposed of back when it happened to begin with. I don't know where it ended up." Jacob released him and Scott rolled his head to get feeling back into his neck.

"You know what I mean," the other man hissed, "There were two of them. Where did the other one go?"

"I already told you I don't know," Scott stated again, feeling much calmer all of a sudden. Jacob whipped around, smacking him roughly.

"Don't give me that shit," he hissed, "You night guards know this establishment like the back of your hands. Better than I do likely. Now where is it hidden?" Scott remained stubbornly silent and Jacob growled lowly, turning away from him to pace. "I'm trying to be a reasonable man here Scott," he said, "That suit has evidence on it. Evidence that could ruin this company and everything I've worked for. These four," He waved at the animatronics, "are useless."

"They're robots," Scott said simply. Jacob laughed, clasping his hands behind his back.

"Ah but they're more than that naïve little Scott," Jacob replied, "but surely you already knew that. You noticed it before even I did." He walked over to Bonnie, patting the rabbit's shoulder fondly. "Not a kink in their systems and yet they respond like living beings. I wonder why that is?" He glanced over at the bound man. "Any thoughts?"

"I don't know," Scott said after a moment.

"At last," Jacob said, "some truthful answers. Now then. Where is the suit Scott."

"I don't know!" Scott snapped, annoyed and frustrated. Jacob sighed, shaking his head.

"I tried so hard to help you," the man said, "but you just won't listen. All you had to do was tell me the truth. But it's too late now." He looked at the animatronics; all lined up against the wall. "Go on you piles of junk. Do what you need to do." They all moved simultaneously and Scott felt his blood turn to ice.

"Jacob…just let me go," Scott tried to reason. Freddy moved behind him, one hand grabbing the back of his neck in an iron grip. _'Oh shit. Is he gonna break my neck?'_ He swallowed, throat tight. "This is going to end in murder you realize," Scott said, slightly panicked now, "Do you really want my blood on your hands?" Jacob chuckled, smirking at him.

"Oh Scott," he said, "That's real cute." He snapped his fingers and Chica entered his vision. Clutched in its hands was one of the spare Freddy heads from the back room. He shuddered at the sight. "You aren't the first person I've had them kill Scott," Jacob said, voice low and haunting, "and you certainly won't be the last." Images flickered in the dark haired man's mind. Memories of groggily waking to screams shattering the silence.

"You…had them all murdered…" Scott said softly, stomach flipping. He felt ill, but he fought the urge to throw up. "You killed him…"

"Ah. You mean that pathetic whelp you hooked up with," Jacob said dismissively, "he was nothing more than collateral. Something to drive you into a corner." Scott stared at him blankly and Jacob continued. "Hmm…perhaps your current partner will know more." Scott jerked against his binds, feeling Freddy's fingers press harder into his flesh as a warning.

"You stay the fuck away from him," Scott growled, "If you lay a hand on him I'll-"

"You'll what?" Jacob challenged, "I wouldn't worry too much Scott." He shook his head. "After all, in a few moments you won't be in the world of the living too much longer." He looked to Chica. "Go on," he said, "do it. His whining is beginning to annoy me." Chica stared at him lifelessly before its violet gaze turned to Scott.

Then the animatronic approached, Freddy head in hand.

* * *

 **So there you have it. Hopefully you enjoyed. I'm off, and I'll see you next chapter.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey there everybody. Hopefully you've enjoyed this story so far. Now, time to see the continuation of last chapter. Read on my lovely people.**

* * *

"Come on," Vincent growled, shifting to get a better grip on the vent in his hands, "come off you stupid son of a-" The vent cover came free, clanging to the metal table below. He jumped a bit, nearly tripping over the screwdriver by his foot. "Finally. Jeez." He grabbed the wrench off the table, tossing it up into the air vent with a clang. He bent back down and retrieved the screwdriver a well, tossing it in as well. _'Hang on Scott. I'm coming.'_

Getting into the vent was just as frustrating as he'd imagined it'd be. He silently thanked his lanky build, squirming his way into the vent with little room to spare. He huffed out a breath, running a hand through his hair. _'Okay. Step one complete. Onto step two.'_ He stuffed the tools into his back pocket, dragging himself along the vent slowly. His movements echoed, sending vibrations through the shaft. _'One wrong move and this all comes crashing down,'_ he thought, movements slow and precise. _'Let's not bring it down earlier than necessary.'_

Vincent went slowly, picking his way along the vents with careful precision. He tried to keep a mental note of his location, but eventually he felt turned around. _'Fuck. Where the hell did I end up.'_ He looked around for another vent covering, wondering briefly if there was even a way into that storage room from here. _'If I fucked this up then it's not just me whose gonna be in trouble.'_

He dragged himself along for a while longer, finally pausing when he heard voices. "I'm giving you one last chance Scott," came Jacob's growl. Vincent pulled himself towards it, finally spotting the vent. It was positioned over the space between Scott and Jacob, in such a way that Vincent could see both decently.

 _'What does he mean last chance?'_ Vincent wondered, reaching back to grab the screwdriver. He set to work opening the vent cover. The first screw clattered to the floor, yet no one in the room seemed to notice.

"I told you already that I don't know where it is," came Scott's reply. The man looked pretty rough, but Vincent had also seen him way worse before. Jacob sighed.

"Suit yourself," he said before chuckling, "or I guess…they'll suit you." Chica stepped into sight just as the second screw dropped, and the chicken looked up at him as he struggled with the third. "Hurry it up. Stupid thing." Chica turned back to its objective, holding the head in its hands threateningly. Scott tried to resist, but being bound the way he was all he managed to do was wiggle a bit.

"Stop!" Scott yelled, "Why assume I know anything about this? I wasn't even here when it happened." Jacob lifted a hand and Chica paused, only a few steps from the man.

"You've spent too much time here Scott," Jacob replied, "you know…I thought it was pretty weird when you asked to switch back to the night shift. You wanted to find that suit and ruin me didn't you?"

"If I wanted to ruin you that bad I'd sue your ass for all the damage your animatronics have caused me," he hissed, "not for some stupid animatronic suit that means only you know what." Vincent felt the fourth screw give way, falling to the floor below. He grabbed the vent cover, pulling. It refused to budge. He pushed. Nothing.

 _'Stupid fucking vent cover,'_ he mentally hissed. He set the screwdriver aside, half focused on the events happening below.

"Do it," Jacob said, "no hesitation this time." Chica crossed the remaining space to Scott, lifting the head. It pressed the opening to the top of Scott's head and the green eyed man shuddered as the metal parts pressed against his scalp.

"You don't have to do this," he said softly, "not to me."

"Actually Scott, I do."

 _'Like hell you do,'_ Vincent thought. He leaned back, kicking at the vent cover. It burst free, clanging loudly to the floor below. Jacob jumped back, and Chica turned to eye him as he dropped from the vent.

"Vince?" Scott said, the relief in his voice evident. Vincent glanced at him before focusing on their boss.

"I think you've got something that doesn't belong to you," Vincent said, "Sorry to say I'll be taking him back now."

"Oh really?" Jacob said, "You're alone Vincent. I've got all of the power in this moment."

"Do you now?" he asked, reaching back for the wrench. Jacob looked around at the animatronics, smiling.

"Seize him," Jacob said, "perhaps he'll still have some use." Chica threw the head aside and all four animatronics turned towards the man. Vincent swallowed, pulling the wrench free.

 _'I might have overestimated my odds here,'_ he thought nervously. His attention caught Jacob's movement as the man approached Scott.

"Perhaps you'll be a bit more truthful now," he said lowly, "wouldn't want your boyfriend here to get hurt now would you."

"What do you want from me?" Scott asked, sounding slightly panicked, "Do you want me to lie? Say I know where it is when I don't? I don't know where it is!"

 _'This is not good,'_ Vincent thought. Freddy grabbed for his arm and he swung his weapon. The wrench connected with the animatronic's chin, the impact making Vincent's arm go half numb for a moment. Freddy stumbled back, something changing in the bear's eyes. If Vincent hadn't known better he'd of said the animatronic looked almost sorry. "Back off!" He snarled, stepping back as the other three approached him. "So help me I'll rip out your wiring." Foxy screeched at him, lashing out with its hook. It struck the wrench, knocking it from Vincent's hand. The tool struck the floor with a bang, and Vincent stepped back. "Or uh…maybe I won't be doing anything."

"Vince?" Scott called nervously. Jacob laughed.

"How pathetic," the man said, "you came in here with the deranged assumption that you could win. Now you'll just be another corpse to scrape off the floor." Bonnie grabbed Vincent's arm, grip likely bruising at the very least. Scott growled, shifting his weight and pulling on his binds again. "And you," Jacob said, crouching to be eye level with the man, "You're just helpless aren't you." Scott's hand ripped itself free, throwing a punch immediately once the limb was free. Their boss cried out and stumbled away, holding his now bloody and broken nose. The animatronics turned towards the scene, Bonnie half dragging Vincent with him.

"I told you not to touch him," Scott snarled, working on freeing his binds. Jacob glared at him, pointing at Bonnie.

"Kill the man in your grip," he ordered. Vincent stilled, eying the rabbit carefully.

"It doesn't have to listen to you," Scott commented, sounding extremely relaxed all of a sudden. His binds finally came undone, and the man stood to stretch his back. He looked over the Bonnie, face blank. "Go on. Let him go. You don't have to listen to him anymore." Bonnie stood frozen for a moment, jaw hanging slightly open. Then the rabbit released Vincent, letting him stumble back.

"What?" Jacob said, "You were supposed to kill him!" Vincent watched the man glare at the animatronics before Scott began laughing. Vincent stared at his boyfriend, blinking.

 _'Did he finally crack?'_ he wondered. Scott snickered a few times before calming, a uncharacteristic smirk on his face for a brief moment. Scott approached Vincent slowly, and the smirk vanished.

"Are you alright?" he asked, gently inspecting his arm. The limb was bruised, but other than that it appeared okay.

"I'm fine," Vincent said, "Are you?" Scott nodded, looking up at the animatronic beside him.

"They aren't just robots," he murmured, "There's something more to them…and whatever it is they don't want to maim and kill like this." He turned, looking at Jacob. "They're afraid of you," he commented, "You could've had them disassembled in a moment if you wanted to. So they listened to whatever you ordered to avoid that. Now however…it's clear that you're about to go down."

"So what," the other man snarled, "You plan on taking over my position or something?"

"If I have to," Scott said in an odd tone. Vincent gingerly took the other man's hand in his own and Scott relaxed a bit. Clinking metal sounded beside them, and Vincent growled slightly. Foxy approached Scott cautiously, looking less dangerous and more like someone who didn't want to get in trouble. Vincent unconsciously tugged Scott away from it, but Scott only smiled.

"He won't hurt us," the man said, lifting a hand, "not anymore." Foxy lifted its own hand, pressing the metal gently against flesh. "Go on," he said sadly, "do whatever you need to do." The animatronics all turned, lumbering over to Jacob with slow, jerky movements.

"What are you doing? Stop it!" Bonnie and Chica grabbed the man's arms, dragging him towards the door. Freddy smashed the door open, the animatronics filing out and into the main establishment. Scott let loose a sigh, slumping against Vincent as Jacob's protests filed the air.

"Wasn't sure that would actually work," he said sheepishly. Vincent chuckled, running a hand through the other man's hair.

"Let's get the fuck out of here." He said. To his surprise Scott shook his head.

"There's something I want to look into first," Scott said.

"What…exactly?" Scott paused in the doorway, looking back at him.

"That animatronic suit Jacob was looking for."

* * *

 **So there you have it. Two more chapters left. I'm sorry to say that this ride is almost over. Lemme know what you think of this story. I'll be back next chapter. Bye-bye for now.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey there everybody. Back with another chapter for you. There will be one more chapter after this, and that's it. It's been a great ride with you guys, so read on and I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

"Wait, you're telling me you know where that thing is? Scott!" Vincent grabbed the man's arm, pulling him to a halt. "Just stop for a moment."

"There's no time to sit around Vince," he said, "we only have until 6:00 to find it."

"Just tell me one thing first," the violet eyed man said, "why didn't you tell him you knew where it was." Scott blinked, emerald catching amethyst.

"I **_don't_** know where it is," Scott said, pulling his arm free and continuing on his way. Vincent hurried after him.

"But you just said you wanted to look into it," Vincent said, voice laced with confusion, "Then surely you have some idea of where the hell this thing is?"

"I have an idea," Scott said, "but I didn't think of it until now. If I'm right, well, we'll get some information on why Jacob decided to have us killed."

"Do you ever realize when you're the one being targeted?" Vincent asked, voice amused. Scott shrugged, bending down beside the control booth Vincent had hidden in earlier. Fingers pried at one of the boards, Scott making an annoyed sound before it slipped free. He set it aside, grabbing at one of the other boards. "What the hell?" Vincent questioned, trying to see down beneath the boards. "I didn't know this was here."

"I only found out recently," Scott said, prying another board free, "I was talking to one of the guys who runs the control panel during the day. He was telling me how he tripped over one of the loose boards and had to push it back in. Said they used to store things down here."

"And you think that suit might be down there?" Vincent asked, assisting in pulling the last board free. Scott swung his legs into the hole, dropping down into the darkness below.

"It's dark," he said, "Can you go find a flashlight Vince?"

"Sure," he said, "There's one in the office. Stay put alright?" The other man huffed a laugh and looked up. Vincent could barely make out his eyes littering in the darkness.

"Where exactly am I gonna go?" he asked. Vincent shrugged, standing and turning away. He stepped out into the main room fully, the sound of loud thumping steps meeting his ears. He turned his head, watching as the animatronics shuffled across the room towards a back hallway. Jacob's limp form hung between Bonnie and Chica, the man's head bent at an unnatural angle. Vincent grimaced, trying his best to ignore them as he all but ran towards the office. He retrieved the flashlight from a desk drawer, flipping it on to ensure it worked.

He made his way back to Scott, kneeling down beside the hole. "I got the flashlight," he said simply. There was no response. "Scott? Hey!" Still nothing. He cursed, slipping the flashlight into his pocket and dropping himself into the hole. He fumbled for a moment, switching on the flashlight just in time to nearly blind his boyfriend.

"What the heck Vince," the other man hissed. Vincent shifted, moving the light away from Scott's face.

"You weren't answering," the other man said in defense. Scott sighed.

"You're an idiot," he said.

"Uncalled for," Vincent replied. Scott eyed him with an unknown expression.

"How do you expect us to get back up?" Scott asked. Vincent turned his head, looking at the space he'd dropped down from.

"I can give you a boost up," the violet eyed man said.

"And then what?" Scott asked, "I can't exactly pull you up after me."

"So you'll find something to help me up then. No big deal." Scott sighed, shaking his head.

"Forget it," he said, "Let's just get looking." Vincent nodded, pointing the flashlight ahead of them. Scott turned away, leading the way down the dank hall. "I started looking around while I was waiting for you."

"Did you find anything?" Scott shook his head.

"Just some empty rooms," he said, "but there's still a lot to see down here. It's pretty expansive. In all honesty I'm not sure if we'll get through it tonight."

"And if we don't?" Vincent asked, "If we find nothing…then what?"

"Then we stop looking," Scott commented. Vincent stayed silent, figuring he didn't need to bother replying. "Let's split up for now. I'll check down this way. You go the other way."

"How do you plan on seeing?" he asked as Scott walked away. The man shrugged, shooting a small smile back his way.

"I'm sure I'll manage. I'm pretty apt in the dark most of the time." Vincent shook his head, turning to head down the opposite hall. He swept his flashlight around the space, taking in the cracked stone walls and half broken doors. Most of them opened easily, too rotted away to avoid basically collapsing. Yet each room showed nothing of interest; boxes of half rotted papers and broken furniture lying abandoned against the walls.

 _'I wish I knew what we were actually looking for,'_ he thought, kicking aside a spray paint can. It clanked against the wall and rolled away. _'I know it's an animatronic suit of some sort but of what?'_ He shook his head, pushing against the next door. It didn't budge. He blinked, pushing again. The door held. He grinned. _'Maybe something's behind this one.'_ He shifted the flashlight, tucking it into his pocket. He threw his weight against the door, growling lightly as it rattled but held. "Fucking…open you stupid door." He leaned against the opposite wall, bracing himself as he kicked the door. Something made a cracking sound and he smirked. _'Got it.'_

He kicked again, stumbling a bit as the door smashed open. Dust assaulted his senses, making him cough a bit as he pulled the flashlight out again. He kicked aside a half broken chair, violet eyes settling on the object leaned against the wall. It was an animatronic suit alright. An old one too by the looks of it. It's fabric covering was tattered, the entire thing much larger than any of the other animatronics he'd encountered so far. "Scott!" He called into the hall, "I found something!" He swept the flashlight beam over the animatronic's distorted features. Old, dried blood was spattered across its face and body, and something glinted briefly deep in the thing's mouth.

"Did you find it?" He jumped a bit as Scott appeared. The man brushed a hand over his for a moment before approaching the animatronic. Vincent followed, aiming the beam at the mouth. Scott knelt down, ignoring the dried blood caked to the floor as he grabbed at it. He shoved the jaws apart as much as the busted metal would allow, reaching an arm into its mouth. Eventually he pulled back. "I can't reach," he said simply.

"Let me try," Vincent offered, passing the flashlight to the other. He pried the jaws apart again, reaching his hand as far into its mouth as he could. Something hard and mostly smooth met his fingers, and he tried without success to pull it free. Scott stood beside him anxiously, staring at the animatronic as if the man expected it to spring to life.

Given what they'd both been through, Vincent couldn't blame him.

Finally the violet eyed man's fingers hooked onto some kind of hole in the object. He braced himself, pulling as hard as he could. The object barely moved and suddenly Scott was there, pushing his hand in beside Vincent's to grab at the object. Together, they pulled as hard as they could, hearing whatever it was come loose. It banged against the metal endoskeleton within, popping free and into the open. Scott released it with a shocked sound, staring at it with a horrified expression. Vincent swallowed, staring as well. In his hand sat a small skull, most likely a child's judging by the size.

"Vince," Scott said softly. He knelt again, pulling at the fabric. It half disintegrated in his hands, making it easy to tear it open. The scent of something long dead hit them, and Scott shut his eyes for a moment. Bones littered the animatronic's chest cavity, all small and clearly a child's.

"You got your answer," Vincent said, wrapping an arm around Scott's waist, "Let it go now. Let's get out of here." Scott gave a shaky exhale before tearing free a massive piece of the animatronic's fabric cover. "What're you doing?"

"I can't just walk away and leave this kid's skeleton down here," Scott said, grabbing the skull and setting it on the fabric. He turned and grabbed the first bone he saw, pulling it free. The bones around it shifted and rattled, the noise unsettling in the near darkness. "The least I can do is bury the kid."

"Fair enough," Vincent said, knowing that nothing he said would change the man's mind. He sat beside the other, pulling bones free to add to their growing pile. When they'd gotten everything free Scott wrapped the bundle up, expression mournful. "Let's go. We'd better do this before daybreak or else someone might see us." Scott nodded and stood. They made their way back to where they'd dropped down and Scott set the bundle down. "I'll help you up," Vincent said, "then we'll figure out how to get me out." Scott nodded just as loud footsteps met their ears. They looked up as the animatronics came into view. Chica and Bonnie knelt down, offering them each a hand up. Scott smiled, collecting the bundle.

"Looks like we have an easier way out," he said. Vincent nodded, wondering how this would all play out in the end. And yet, as Scott allowed Bonnie to lift him up and smiled back at him, he figured it would all be alright.

After all…he'd gladly follow Scott into whatever came at them next.

* * *

 **So there you have it. I'll get the epilogue up as soon as I can. Hopefully you've all enjoyed. Bye-bye until the next chapter.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey there everybody. This is the final chapter for Where You Go I Follow. I hope you guys have had a great time reading this. Lemme know what you thought, and whether or not you want more FNAF stories in the future. It might be only after Sister Location comes out, but that deends on you guys.**

* * *

Vincent pushed open to the door to Freddy Fazbear's pizzeria, looking around the brightly lit interior. A few children ran by him, one nearly crashing into him and calling back an apology as the group ran off. An amused smirk crossed the violet eyed man's face before he focused on the task at hand. Mike was standing by the main stage, ensuring no children clambered up onto it while Jeremy was busy serving pizzas and drinks to the families seated at various tables. Vincent wandered up to the blonde as he set down an order and Jeremy flashed him a smile.

"Scott's in his office," Jeremy said simply. Vincent nodded, turning away from him and wandering towards where his boyfriend would be. He didn't bother to knock, simply pushing the door open. Scott hadn't changed the office very much from when Jacob had used it. However, Vincent noted the phone head plushie seated on the wooden surface, and the sight brought back memories from their date at the arcade. Scott was standing off to one side, phone in hand. His tense muscles told Vincent exactly what kind of day the other man had dealt with.

"Alright," Scott said into the phone, "I'll see you tomorrow." He snapped his cell shut with an annoyed sigh. Vincent smirked, wrapping his arms around the other. Scott jumped, looking back at him before relaxing.

"Who was that?" he asked.

"The mechanic," Scott commented, "he's doing work on the animatronics tomorrow." Vincent glanced out the window to the main stage. The animatronics moved stiffly, but he knew that once night fell they'd be wandering free again.

"You've done great with this place," Vincent told him, "It's actually up to code for once."

"It took a lot of work but it wasn't too bad. I'm just glad everything's settled down. How's your new job working out?" Vincent cocked his head, thinking back to the guard work he now did at another establishment. Day shift, so he could keep his schedule in sync with his boyfriend's.

"It's much less eventful than working here," he said, "but it pays better too."

"At least you don't have to fear for your life."

"I dunno. I kinda miss the adrenaline rush." Scott laughed, sinking back into him a bit more. _'Well he's relaxed a bit now at least. Maybe now's the time to say it.'_ He took a deep breath, stepping back a bit. Scott turned around, a look of confusion on his face. "There's a reason I came here. I have to talk to you." Scott opened his mouth to reply when the phone rang again. He shot the other an apologetic look before answering.

"What? No…that shipment needs to be here Thursday, not Saturday…and no I don't care. Just get it here." He hung up with an annoyed huff before turning back to Vincent. "So what did you want to talk about Vince?" As Scott's sharp emerald gaze landed on him, Vincent felt his heart pick up.

 _'He's not exactly in a good mood anymore,'_ He thought, _'Oh well. Better just do it.'_ He took a deep breath, steadying himself. "Okay so…I've noticed that we haven't really had a whole lot of interaction in the past week or so." Scott sighed, running a hand through his hair.

"Look Vince," he said, looking out the window towards the show stage, "I know I've been kind of distant lately, but with trying to get the establishment back up to code things have been really hectic."

"I know," Vincent replied. _'Does he know already?'_ Vincent swallowed thickly, unsure how to go about this.

"And because I suck at juggling everything…I get where you're likely coming from," Scott said before he could, "so if you want to split for a while, well…I wouldn't blame you. I haven't been pulling my weight in this relationship but…it's nothing against you." Vincent blinked, wide violet eyes staring at Scott. The other man turned away, shuffling papers on his desk in an attempt to look busy.

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Vincent asked, cocking his head slightly. Scott paused, hands flat on his desk.

"I told you you'd get bored eventually," Scott murmured. Vincent rolled his eyes, walking up to the other and turning him around. Emerald met amethyst, and Vincent shook his head.

"Oh Scotty," he said, "I'm not bored. Slightly irked we can't spend more time together sure, but not bored you dolt."

"Then uh…what did you want to talk about?" Vincent smirked, stepping back to reach into his back pocket. Scott watched him curiously.

"Vince?" he questioned, "You better not be doing what I think you're doing." Vincent smirked, fishing the item out. He showed it to Scott.

"What? You mean ask you to move in? I had an extra key made in case you said yes." Scott laughed, looking relieved.

"Sure," he said, "I'd love to." Vincent handed him the key, chuckling.

"Your mind went from breakup to marriage in like two minutes," he commented. Scott swatted him playfully, looking too amused to glare.

"You're a jerk," he said.

"Course I am. But I'm your jerk Scotty boy." He pulled away with a smile. "Anyway, I'll come pick you up from work when you're done to take you back to your place in order to pick up some of your stuff. Just text me." Scott looked back at his desk with a frown.

"You know what," he said, "I'm taking the rest of the day off. The pizzeria will function just fine without me for a bit. Let's get going." The violet eyed man grinned devilishly.

"I fear I'm becoming a bad influence for you Scott," he said. Scott flashed a smirk, leaning up to give him a quick kiss.

"Maybe," he said cheekily.

"Oh we are so gonna make the most of tonight," the other replied. Vincent grabbed his hand, pulling him from the office. They paused only for Scott to lock the door before making their way to the exit. They said a quick goodbye to Mike and Jeremy before exiting. The sun was still rather high in the air, and a quick check of his phone told Vincent it was barely 2:30. Scott clambered into his car, sitting almost excitedly in the passenger seat. Vincent eyed him fondly before turning the vehicle on. "Anywhere you want to go in particular?" he asked. Scott shook his head.

"Anywhere is fine," He said, "just drive." Vincent nodded.

"Whatever you say cutie pop," he teased, "after all. If you want to lead then I'll follow." Scott paused, thinking.

"The arcade?" he asked, "Where we had our first date?" Vincent smiled, hitting the gas.

"Of course Scott. Wherever you wish."

* * *

 **So there you have it. Hopefully you enjoyed. Bye-bye and hopefully I see you in a later story.**


End file.
